


Day to Day

by embarrassing_myself



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Age Swap, M/M, Older Hiro, Young Tadashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassing_myself/pseuds/embarrassing_myself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Age swap!AU) In which Tadashi and Hiro are just doing their best to keep each other safe and sane. Sometimes their efforts pay off and sometimes they don't. But either way, they never stop trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love age swap stories but there aren't nearly enough! So this is my contribution. This is intended to be read as a bunch of one shots but I suppose you could always read it like chapters. Do expect the rating to go up!

The night had been quite and typical, Tadashi had done his homework, had dinner, worked on his project, and then fell asleep. He’d had always been a sound sleeper, he couldn’t have pinpointed what woke him up if he’d tired. Either way though his eyes slowly opened as he was pulled from sleep’s comforting grip.

 

“Hiro?” He yawned before stretching out, seconds passed but he didn’t hear his brother’s response. “Hiro.” Tadashi said as he sat up in bed, glancing over to the other side of the room. The digits on the clock caught his eye, it was nearing midnight and Hiro shouldn’t have been asleep yet.

 

“Hiro?” Tadashi asked again as he tossed his blanket aside and threw his legs over the edge of his bed. Tadashi padded over to the divider, already knowing there was a good chance he wouldn’t find Hiro. Carefully he pushed it aside and flipped on his brother’s lamp.  
"You always do this.” He growled as he stared at the still made bed. Hiro was gone and Tadashi had a feeling he knew just where his older brother was. 

 

Tadashi grabbed his phone before dialing his brother’s number. It rung once before going straight to voice mail. ‘Hey you’ve reached Hiro Hamada I can’t pick up right now, try again later!’ 

 

He frowned before tossing the phone aside. After a moment of hesitation, Tadashi quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a hoodie.  
"Why can’t you just stay home?” He grumbled, it had been directed at Hiro but of course he wasn’t there to hear it. He pulled on his socks and shoes heading down the stairs. 

 

He looked around, making sure he wouldn’t get caught first, before slipping out the front door of the café. Cass should be asleep, she was the only one, and he figured as long as he was back soon it would be fine. Besides, it didn’t matter. He had to go and get Hiro, his older brother could be stupid at times despite how smart he actually was.   
Tadashi huffed as he pulled his jacket closer, the city outside was wide awake. He couldn’t help but feel slightly resentful of that fact. 

 

The trains in the city ran 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. But it wasn’t exactly pleasant having to take a seat between a drunk man and a women who clearly had a severe cold. ‘I hope he’s happy.’ Tadashi thought bitterly as he sunk down into his slightly sticky seat. He knew the place well enough, it might have been an illegal bot fighting ring but because of Hiro he knew a lot more about it than he should. 

 

Once the train stopped, it was only a short walk from the station to the not so great part of the city. Tadashi felt his stomach drop as he started to glance down the allies as he listened for the noise of metal against metal and the sound of the crowd that had undoubtedly gathered. That was the only problem when trying to find Hiro. He was always on the shady sides of the city and it was never in the same place twice. 

 

Tadashi jumped as he heard the sound of applause close by. He stated to sprint towards the sound, as he got closer he could see the people all surrounding a pair of bots. “Where do you think you’re going kid?” A man asked just as Tadashi was just about to get closer. “Gotta be this tall to play.” He laughed while holding a hand mockingly above Tadashi’s head. 

 

“Well uh…I don’t want to play.” He said a bit nervously as he tried to look past the man. “I’m just trying to get my brother…so if I could just-”The man frowned, all humor gone from his face. Tadashi tried to smile but he knew it wasn’t about to be returned. 

 

“House rules, beat it.” If only it was that easy. Tadashi narrowed his eyes, the man was acting like he wanted to be there. After riding on a train next to the worst people in the world for twenty minutes, Tadashi was not going home without Hiro. “Did you hear me?” 

 

“I don’t think you heard me. I. Just. Want. My. Brother.” Tadashi snapped, as he tried to appear more intimidating than he really was. “I’m not leaving without him.” Suddenly the man took his abnormally large hands and grabbed the front of Tadashi’s jacket. 

 

“You’re asking for aren’t you, kid? If you think for a second you’re getting past me, think again.” He pulled him closer as Tadashi scrambled to get away. “Not so tough now.” He growled as he lowered his face so that he could stare coldly into terrified brown eyes. 

 

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry, let’s not get violent!” Tadashi yelped, hoping that a bit of pleading might work. He felt his heart beat quicken as he attempted to get away from the burly man. 

“Let him go.” A voice came from behind and Tadashi felt a wave of relief wash over him. “We were just about to leave.” Hiro said, his voice firm and, if Tadashi was honest, a bit scary. But even with Hiro making demands the man still didn’t let go. 

 

“You might be leaving but he isn’t.” The man shook the smaller form slightly. Tadashi used his own hands to try and physically pry his hoodie from the man’s grasp. Out of the corner of his eye, Tadashi could see a fist come flying from behind. Then like that the man was on the floor, his hand covered his bleeding nose. 

 

“Tadashi come on!” Hiro yelled, grabbing his younger brother’s wrist as he took off down the street. Tadashi stumbled as he struggled to keep up, at that point Hiro was practically dragging him. “Turn. Turn!” Hiro yelled as pulled the younger boy around a sharp corner. “Come on get on, we gotta get out here.” 

 

The moped, Tadashi had completely forgotten about it. There wasn’t much time to contemplate though, Hiro was shoving a helmet on his head. “Not so fast!” Tadashi yelled over the scooters engine. Either his brother hadn’t heard him or he’d chosen to ignore him. He threw his hands around Hiro’s waist, clinging tightly in hopes that he wouldn’t fall. “Slow down!” 

 

“No time!” Hiro yelled back. Thank God it couldn’t go any faster than 45. Tadashi looked behind him, that’s when he’d realized they were being followed. Apparently Hiro wasn’t the only guy who owned a scooter. “Hold on tight, I’m going to try and lose him!”

 

“Hiro!” Tadashi nearly screamed as his brother swerved into traffic. He pressed his face into Hiro’s back. He couldn’t look, there was only impending doom. Cars honked around him and he didn’t need to see his brother’s driving to know how erratic, unsafe, and probably unlawful it was. “I love my life, please don’t get us killed!” Tadashi wailed, not daring to peek up. 

 

All around him he could hear other drivers yelling obscenities at them. “Well then how about next time you stay at home?!” Hiro yelled. It was not the time, Tadashi did not want the last thing he heard to be Hiro’s complaining. 

 

It seemed like the drive lasted for ages but Tadashi could feel the scooter losing speed. The honking stopped and then finally the scooter did as well. When Tadashi finally worked up the nerve to look up he couldn’t have been more thankful that they were back home. He sighed in relief before shakily unwrapping himself from Hiro. He pressed a hand over his chest, checking to see if his heart was still beating. 

 

“That was really stupid, Tadashi!” Hiro barked as he pulled the key out and practically threw his helmet off. “Do you have any idea how dangerous those places are?” Tadashi stared at him, mouth hanging open in disbelief. “That guy was seriously about to kick your ass! Aunt Cass would have had to come and pick you up from the hospital, then do you know what she would have done?! She would have put me in one!” Tadashi closed his mouth before hardening his stare as he climbed off. 

 

“If they’re so dangerous than why are you there at least twice a week?!” Tadashi demanded as Hiro slide easily off the bike. The older Hamada shook his head before huffing. 

 

“It’s different Tadashi, you’re just a kid. I can handle myself, unlike you. If I ever catch you back there again I’ll-” Hiro didn’t have time to finish his sentence. Tadashi was already running to the front door and away from him. Instantly he felt a sense of guilt. “Damn it.” He swore before making his way inside the house. Tadashi had only went to keep Hiro out of trouble, he hadn’t meant to defeat the cause. 

 

After climbing back up the stairs to their room, Hiro found Tadashi engulfed in his blanket with his back to the door. Hiro sighed again, trying to work out the best way to apologize. He hadn’t meant to come off so harshly, he’d only said it because Tadashi being there had scared him senseless. He refused to let himself imagine what would have happened if he hadn’t looked over at the bouncer. 

 

“Dashi?” He spoke softly as he sat on the edge of his little brother’s bed. “I’m sorry.” He placed his hand on the lump that was Tadashi. The lump moved away from his hand, shuffling over to the other side of the bed. “Come on, don’t be like that. You know I’m sorry.” Hiro tried again as he poked at the lump. 

 

“No you’re not.” Came the muffled reply. Hiro couldn’t decide if he was making progress or not. Hiro flopped down next to the pile of blankets before rolling closer to it. “Go away.” Tadashi mumbled, trying to move even further away. Hiro started to poke once more, knowing that if he just kept working at it, Tadashi would forgive him. 

 

“You’re a jerk.” Tadashi grunted as he scooted back on the bed more. Sadly though there was no more bed left. Tadashi found himself landing roughly on the floor, blankets still covering him. 

 

“Tadashi are you alright?” Hiro asked, leaning over so that he could peer down at his brother. Tadashi struggled to escape from his blanket. “Here let me…uh…” Hiro reached down and pulled the blanket off the younger Hamada. Hiro nearly laughed at the sight, instead he forced himself to keep a straight face. Tadashi’s hair was standing up at odd angles and his face was red from embarrassment and frustration. 

 

“It’s not funny, Hiro.” Tadashi snapped as hauled himself off the floor. Hiro finally broke down and allowed himself a small laugh, he’d never been good at hiding his amusement anyway. “First I take a train all the way down there just to make sure you’re alright, then I nearly get beat up, then you start yelling at me for caring about you, and now you push me off the bed!” 

 

“Dashi, c’mere.” Hiro stood up and held his arms out for his younger brother. Tadashi crossed his arms and quickly turned around. “Nope, I’m not taking no for an answer.” He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the younger teen. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled gently as he rested his chin on top of Tadashi’s head. “I know you were only looking out for me, I shouldn’t have yelled.” He could feel Tadashi relax some, obviously coming around to Hiro’s words.

 

“I’m lucky to have someone who cares enough to try and drag my sorry ass home.” Tadashi turned around so that he could face his brother, he gave Hiro a look that clearly meant ‘keep going.’ “I got scared, I saw that guy shaking you and my heart stopped I swear.” 

 

“I wouldn’t have been there if you hadn’t.” Tadashi argued, finally allowing himself to lean into Hiro’s embrace. “And I don’t get scared when I wake up and you aren’t there?” 

 

“Fair enough.” Hiro laughed, running his fingers through dark brown hair. “How about this, I stay home more often and you stay away from that side of town.” Tadashi knew that was probably the best he was going to get. Without hesitation, he nodded, agreeing to the other’s deal. “I love you Dashi, let’s get some sleep alright?” 

 

“I love you too Nii-San.” Hiro pulled away and smiled brightly down at his younger brother. Spending time with Tadashi was much better betting on Bot fights anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

It went without saying that when you graduated from college at eighteen there were some big perks that went along with it. One of them would be not having to get up at six in the morning anymore. 

 

Hiro always got a tiny bit of satisfaction in knowing that when Tadashi’s alarm went off, he’d get to sleep for another hour or so while his brother took off for class. 

 

With the annoying wailing of the alarm, Hiro stretched out before pulling the blankets back up and attempting to drift back off. Soon enough he could hear Tadashi turning it off and getting up for the day. It wasn’t long though before he felt someone shaking his shoulder. “Hmm?” Hiro mumbled as he rolled over, only to be greeted with Tadashi looming over the bed, staring intently at him. 

 

Hiro jumped, not expecting his brother to be so close. “What is it, Otouto?” Hiro asked as he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. It took a moment for his brain to catch up with the rest of him. 

 

“Will you take me to school today?” Tadashi asked softly. Hiro raised his eyebrow, still trying to force himself to wake up. It was strange for his younger brother to be asking for a ride when the high school was well within walking distance. In fact, Hiro couldn’t remember the last time he’d been asked for a ride to class. Tadashi always walked. 

 

“Why, what’s wrong with walking?” He asked but quickly decided to reword it. “Not that I mind, but you usually don’t ask.” Tadashi shrugged and it was at that point that Hiro noticed how pale he looked with a slight flush to his cheeks. “You okay?” Hiro asked as he reached up touch his brother’s forehead with the back of his hand. But Tadashi moved away took quickly, narrowly avoiding his Hiro’s hand. 

 

“I’m alright!” Tadashi said a bit too quickly. The truth was his head was pounding and his throat felt raw. Everything seemed to hurt and it was becoming a challenge to stay upright. ‘Three more weeks until you graduate. You have to go.’ Tadashi thought to himself, already thinking about his GPA. 

 

Tadashi was heading down the same path Hiro had, education wise at least. He was only fourteen but he knew if he kept himself at a 4.0 he’d probably be able be to get into SFIT that year. But that meant there was no time to be sick. 

 

“Are you sure?” Hiro gave his younger brother a skeptical look. Tadashi could only nod, hoping Hiro didn’t see through his terrible lying. 

 

“I’m fine, Hiro.” Tadashi huffed. “I’m just tired, I think I stayed up too late last night.” Tadashi could feel a cough tickling the back of his throat. “You’ll take me right?” He asked again. While it was against Hiro’s better judgment, he nodded reluctantly. 

 

“If you want to go to school sick, I guess I can’t stop you.” Hiro said, eying his brother up and down. Tadashi wasn’t standing as straight, it was more of a slump. He didn’t look like he felt very well, to put it simply. The more he thought about it the more he was convinced that his younger brother wasn’t well. 

 

“Hiro you’re up early.” Cass smiled, coffee cup in one hand, muffin in the other. She still had her bathrobe on but she looked ready to tackle the busy day ahead. 

 

“I’m giving Tadashi a ride today…he’s tired.” Hiro said, glancing down at Tadashi. “Hitting the books too hard last night.” Hiro shrugged but his tone was just condescending enough. Tadashi sent him a glare as he zipped his jacket up. Hiro smirked, it was obvious that glare was meant to shut him up. “In fact Tadashi has been really tired lately.” 

 

“No I haven’t.” Tadashi huffed, as slipped his shoes on. “I’ve only been studying more so that everything looks good for when I apply.” He argued. Still Cass sent him a concerned look. ‘Hiro as a big mouth.’ Tadashi thought to himself as he offered his aunt a smile. 

 

“Are you sure, you do look a bit peeked today.” She sat her cup down walked over to her youngest nephew, ready to put a hand on out and touch his forehead. Tadashi really wished people would stop trying to touch his head. 

 

“I’m fine, I swear. But I’m going to be late.” He said, pleading silently for the two to stop fretting and let him get on to glass. ‘Next time I don’t feel good I’m just going to walk.’ Tadashi thought to himself, already edging towards the door. His aunt still looked a bit worried but her expression was quickly masked by a fond smile. 

 

“Alright, boys. I’ll see you when you get home.” She placed her arms around Hiro, obviously Tadashi wasn’t letting her get too close. They said they’re goodbyes before heading out the door. “Wear your helmets, both of you!” She said, watching them leave. 

 

Cass sighed as grabbed her coffee cup again. She only had about an hour left before she needed to open up for the day. She downed the last of the caffeine before moving to her room and finding something to wear. 

 

“I’ll be here after class to pick you up, I doubt you’ll be any less tired by the time you get out.” Hiro rolled his as Tadashi climbed off the scooter. He didn’t like the idea of leaving his younger brother at school when he so clearly needed to be home in bed, but again, there was no arguing with Tadashi on the matter. “Call me or Aunt Cass if you have a problem alright?” 

 

“Hiro I’m fine.” Tadashi insisted, readjusting the straps of his bag. “I’ll see you after class, thanks for taking me.” His expression softened as he waved quickly to Hiro before making his way inside. Hiro waited until his brother was no longer in site before pulling out of the school parking lot. “Have a good day, Tadashi.” He mumbled to himself. 

 

When Hiro got back he was greeted with his Aunt fully dressed and looking as energetic as ever. “Hey, Hon.” She smiled before shoving a donut into his hand. “Tadashi wasn’t feel good today was he?” She asked as she wiped down the counter, getting ready to change the sign from closed to open. 

 

“Nah, but you know how he is.” Hiro answered before taking a seat at one of the tables. “I told him he didn’t have to go but he’s so wrapped up in applying for college this year, the nerd won’t listen to anything I have to say.” Cass laughed before nodding her head. “Anyway I told him to call if he had any problems.” 

 

“I’m sure he’ll be alright. I’ve seen him try and drag himself in worse condition.” She laughed again before fluttering off. 

 

It couldn’t have been more than an hour when his cell phone went off. Hiro placed his headphones around his neck before wheeling over to the other side of the room. He looked down, a sense of worry filling him as he looked at the caller ID. ‘Call from: Tadashi.’ The phone flashed over and over. “Hey everything alright?” Hiro asked as he picked up, pressing the phone against his face. 

 

He heard a light sniffle and already Hiro was up and getting his shoes back on. “What’s wrong Dashi?” The older Hamada asked, getting more and more nervous. 

 

“You have to come get me.” Hiro stopped as he listened to his younger brother’s voice practically quivering. “I got sick in first hour and threw up in front of everyone, I can never show my face here again!” Hiro made a face at the unpleasant thought. 

 

“Calm down, Tadashi. I’ll see if Aunt Cass can drive. Where are you now?” Hiro asked, sighing softly. He knew it wasn’t a good idea to let Tadashi go. ‘Bonehead.’ Hiro thought, still feeling a pang of sympathy for his brother. 

 

“I’m in the office, somebody has to sign me out.” Tadashi sounded absolutely miserable. Hiro couldn’t decide if it was simply because he was mortified or was just that sick. Either way, he’d complete his brotherly duties. 

 

“Alright, hold on tight okay. I’ll be there fifteen minutes.” Tadashi sniffed again, nodding before he remembered Hiro couldn’t see. 

 

“Please take the car, I’ll get sick on your scooter.” With that it was settled, he wasn’t about to risk Tadashi throwing up on him and his moped. No, one disaster a day was more than enough. “I’ll see you soon.” He heard the line go dead and Hiro frowned again. 

 

Tadashi set in the office, head down and trying his hardest not to wallow in his misery. He was embarrassed beyond belief. He could still hear them whispering. “You know that kid, yeah the twelve year old, he just upchucked all over Ms. Vaughn’s Government class.” If Tadashi had felt better he would have stopped and informed them that he wasn’t twelve, he was only a two months away from fifteen. And it wasn’t Ms. Vaughn’s government class, it was Mrs. Barr’s history class.

 

He whimpered and covered his face with his hands. His head hurt, his stomach turned violently inside him, every bone seemed to ache, and then on top of it all he might have to change schools. His face was red with a mixture of fever and humiliation. “Should have listened.” He mumbled as he closed his eyes. All he wanted was to curl up and never leave the safety of his bed again. As far as he was concerned, life was over. 

 

“So guess who called?” Hiro said as he walked down the café, he hated bothering Cass when she was busy but he didn’t have much of a choice. She turned around after handing someone back their change. 

 

“Tadashi.” She answered, giving Hiro a knowing look. She looked around the place, it was busy as always. “You can go get him right?” 

 

“He’s been throwing up, I don’t think I should take him on my scooter.” Hiro gave her an apologetic look.   
Cass glanced around once more before nodding and grabbing her purse from under the counter. Hiro held out his hand as she plopped the keys down in them. 

 

“Now Hiro, no speeding, no running red lights, wear your seatbelt, make your brother wear his, no radio, no texting and driving, no, picking up hitchhikers…” Cass went on but Hiro had already tuned her out after seatbelts. “Don’t hit anybody, don’t go anywhere else, don’t-”

 

“Aunt Cass, don’t worry, it’s ten minutes away. I promise not to do anything illegal in your car.” He gave her his most sincere smile before kissing her cheek. “I’ll bring the nerd home.” She reluctantly returned the smile. “I’ll see you in a couple minutes.” 

 

“No hitting pedestrians!” He could his aunt yell as he walked out the door. It wasn’t often that he got to drive his aunt’s car. Not since he’d ran into a fire hydrant two summers ago. But overall he did his best to respect her wishes when he drove, the last thing he wanted was for her to stress eat the café. 

 

Hiro walked into the office and he instantly spotted Tadashi slumped in a chair, his face resting in his hands. “Hey, told you I wouldn’t be long.” He said gently to his brother. Tadashi looked up with big watery eyes and Hiro could have sworn his heart broke a bit. “Come on, I’ll sign you out.” The women at the front desk sent the two a sympathetic look before sliding the clipboard towards Hiro. 

 

He placed a hand on Tadashi’s shoulder protectively as he wrote the time and signed his name. With a quick ‘Feel better Tadashi’ Hiro was able to lead the sickly looking teen out to the car. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked as he held the door open for the other. 

 

“No.” Tadashi blurted out, once again sinking down into his seat. “I just want to go home.” It was the whisper that let Hiro know how bad things really were. “You were right, I shouldn’t have went today.” Well Hiro could have told him that but sometimes Tadashi had to figure things out on his own. Still, he’d never wanted him to get that sick and in front of everyone. 

 

“Hey, it’ll be alright. Aunt Cass will make you some soup and we’ll watch reality tv, you know the kind you hate? And then we’ll drug you up with medicine until you fall asleep, doesn’t that sound good?” Hiro joked, starting up the car. Only this time Tadashi wasn’t taking his bate. Hiro sighed sadly as he reached over to carefully run a hand over his Tadashi’s cheek. “You’re hot.” Tadashi snorted and Hiro could feel his own face heating up. “I mean you’ve got fever.” 

 

The whole drive home, Tadashi didn’t say much. He opted instead to press his face against the window, the cool glass giving him a distraction. Hiro pulled in around back, still trying to think of how to sooth Tadashi’s physical pain and emotional. He didn’t think it was that big of a deal, but then again he wasn’t the one who’d gotten sick. He climbed out, hurrying to get the door for the other. 

 

“It’s going to be okay.” He said, trying again to give his brother a reassuring smile as he climbed out. Tadashi only stared at him before his eyes got watery again. He sniffled softly before throwing himself at Hiro, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. “Hey…hey it’s alright.” Hiro whispered soothingly. 

 

“I don’t feel good.” Tadashi responded, no longer bothering to hide his tears. Hiro could feel his shirt getting damp but it was the last thing he was worried about. “And now everybody is going to hate me!” He sobbed harder, clinging desperately to the only person who could help. 

 

“Shhh, Dashi, I’m here. Everything will be fine.” He whispered before he hefted his younger brother up into his arms. Tadashi wound his arms around Hiro’s neck, his legs on either side of him. Hiro held him close as Tadashi buried his face into his shoulder. Part of Tadashi was surprised that Hiro could still carry him. Of course, Tadashi was light for his age but he knew at some point, Hiro wouldn’t always be able to tote him around.

He pushed the thought aside, Tadashi knew the safest place would always be in Hiro’s arms. “Come on, Nerd. Let’s go in.” Hiro mumbled as he started to make his way towards the door. Tadashi could only manage a weak nod in agreement. 

 

Despite what Tadashi thought, Hiro knew that no matter how old Tadashi got, he would always be able to wrap his brother up and protect him. That was something Hiro was confident in, his ability to keep his brother safe and make every bad thing go away.

 

“Oh, Honey!” Cass said, dashing from around the counter to meet the two at the door. “I knew you were sick.” She frowned, pressing his hands to Tadashi’s tear stained face. “What’s wrong, does it hurt?” She asked, taking in her younger nephew’s appearance. 

 

“He’s just had a bad day.” Hiro explained before mouthing ‘I’ll tell you later.’ Cass seemed to get the message as an expression of realization came over her face. She nodded before running her hands down her apron. “Alright, well I bring up some soup later, there’s some fever reducer in the bathroom. You boys will be okay on your own for a bit?”   
“We’ll be fine at Aunt Cass.” Hiro said smile as he started to head for the stairs. “Come on, big baby.” 

 

Hiro knew Tadashi really didn’t feel good when he didn’t retaliate, instead he just allowed himself to be carried up the stairs. Hiro could practically feel the fever radiating off the younger teen in his arms, he would have liked to say ‘I told you so’ but he was far too concerned. 

 

“I’ll get you some pajamas.” Hiro sat Tadashi down on the bed, the one he shouldn’t have even got out of that morning, and set out to find something for the other to wear. Instead of heading to Tadashi’s closet, Hiro made a B-line for his own. He searched for a moment until he found a large shirt and pair of sweat pants. ‘He might like something bigger.’ Hiro knew how much he liked to wear big sloppy things when he didn’t feel very well.

 

“Those aren’t mine.” Tadashi looked at the clothes with a dull expression while Hiro shrugged. After a second of thought, Tadashi hauled himself up and snagged the clothes off his brother. Hiro watched Tadashi expectantly, waiting for him to change. But Tadashi only stared back, giving him a look of exasperation. “Don’t watch.” Hiro rolled his eyes and crossed his arms before turning around. 

 

“There, happy?” He asked, still finding himself smiling at his brother’s antics. Without having to look, he knew that Tadashi was silently nodding as he tossed off the clothes he’d went to class with in exchange for Tadashi’s larger and softer ones. Hiro listened as a shirt hit the ground and then the sound of shuffling. He heard Tadashi sliding of jeans and pulling on sweat pants instead before finally turning back around. “Better?” 

 

Tadashi nodded before letting himself fall back onto the bed. Hiro found before holding up his finger. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” 

 

“Yeah, where exactly would I go?” Tadashi replied before pulling a pillow to his chest, fighting the urge to burry is face in it and hide form the world for a little bit. 

 

Hiro ignored his brother’s smart remark, instead he hurried off to the bathroom, remembering what their Aunt had said about the fever reducer. He pulled open the medicine cabinet, moving various things aside. It seemed like they had a pill of everything, not to mention a few too many boxes of band aids. To be fair though, when you had two overly intelligent young nephews’, those things came in handy. 

 

Hiro finally found a bottle of Tylenol. He scanned over the back, making sure he wasn’t about to give Tadashi something for seasonal allergies or the likes. 

 

He shoved the bottle in his pocket before pulling a washcloth out of the bathroom cabinet and ran it over cold water for a few seconds. After he’d rung out the now cool cloth, he glanced at the bathroom trash. He quickly picked it up and took it with him on his way back to their shared room.

 

When he returned, he found his younger brother tucked into his blankets and whimpering softly. Hiro frowned before approaching. “Hey, feeling bad?” Tadashi only nodded, not bothering to open his eyes. He did however, sigh when he felt the coolness against his forehead. “I’ll be back.” Hiro whispered before setting the trash can down next to the bed. 

 

“You were just gone.” Tadashi mumbled, Hiro had already hurried off down stairs though.

 

“How’s he holding up?” Cass asked, leaving the café for a moment to question Hiro about her youngest. 

 

“I’m getting him some juice now, he’s in bed but he doesn’t feel good.” Hiro doubted Tadashi would be up and moving in time to get to school tomorrow. 

“That bad? Maybe I should close early for the day.” She mumbled, more to herself than Hiro. The dark haired teen shook his head. He could handle his sick brother for a few more hours. Or as long as it took. 

 

“Don’t worry.” Hiro said as he pulled a bottle of juice from the refrigerator. “I’ve got him for now.” Cass still didn’t look too convinced but she nodded. “I know he’s sick, I think some of it though it is how he’s embarrassed about throwing up in front of everyone at school today.” 

 

“Oh no, he must be upset.” Cass rubbed her hands together before shaking her head. “You know how he gets.” Hiro did know how is brother got, he was much more sensitive to how other’s perceived him then Hiro had ever been, he just couldn’t bring himself to care what others thought. 

 

“I’m working on some soup now maybe that will make him feel better.” Cass smiled as she patted Hiro’s cheek. “You’re such good brother, always there when he needs you.” Hiro smiled back. 

 

“He knows I’ll always be there, I know he’d do the same thing if I needed him to.” Still Cass knew that Tadashi adored Hiro. She was thankful to have such good kids to look after.

 

Hiro padded back upstairs, half expecting his brother to be asleep. But Tadashi was sitting up, his face paler than normal and his eyes glazed over with illness. “Here, I’ve got something for you to take.” Hiro took a seat on the edge of the bed and pulled the bottle of Tylenol out of his pocket. “Hold out your hand Ototo.” 

 

“What is it?” Tadashi asked, as Hiro shook too gelled caplets out of the bottle. Hiro pushed a bottle of orange juice in his hand before pushing the damp bangs away Tadashi’s face. 

“It’s just Tylenol, they’ll help for now. If not you’ll probably have to take some of that nasty flu medicine you hate.” Tadashi made a face before popping the pills in this mouth and quickly chasing them with the juice. 

 

“There, that’s better.” Hiro smiled as he took the bottle from Tadashi. “Now lay down and Aunt Cass will bring you up something to eat in a little bit.” Hiro gently pushed his brother back down on the bed and attempted to pull the blankets up to his chin. But before he got the chance, Tadashi grabbed his wrist. Hiro looked questioningly at his brother, trying to figure out what he wanted. 

 

“Don’t go, stay with me. I don’t feel good.” Hiro smiled softly, his brother was much sweeter when he didn’t feel good. “Please?” Tadashi added with a small sniff. 

 

“Alright, let me get my shoes off.” Hiro answered as he slipped his shoes off. 

 

Hiro went to his side of the room and grabbed his laptop for when Tadashi drifted back off to sleep. He set it on the floor on his side of his brother’s bed and then promptly climbed in. Already he could feel the almost uncomfortable heat. ‘I hope that fever goes down soon.’ Hiro thought to himself as he slide further down beside Tadashi. 

 

“There, now sleep, okay?” Tadashi nodded and quickly attached himself to Hiro. He pressed his face against Hiro’s chest and cuddled impossibly close to him. Again Hiro pushed away Tadashi’s bangs, hating how flushed he looked. He pulled the sickly teen closer, rubbing small comforting circles on Tadashi’s back as he tried to sooth him to sleep. 

 

It didn’t take long before his soft slightly congested breaths evened out and Hiro could rest assured knowing, for the moment, Tadashi was fast asleep. He pressed a quick kiss to the top of dark hair and whispered, “I love you,” as he closed his own eyes. 

 

And three hours later when Tadashi threw up on himself, the bed, and Hiro, his older brother couldn’t even be upset.


	3. Chapter 3

Tadashi liked working with computers, he enjoyed taking them apart and then putting them back together again. It had always been a hobby of his, but he found that it was less enjoyable when he had to work on his computer because it actually wasn’t working. 

 

He sat on the floor of his room surrounded by parts and tools as he tinkered with the laptop. “Maybe it’s this part here?” He mumbled to himself as held up an inverter board. He couldn’t remember how long he’d been working on his laptop but he was starting to become frustrated with it. 

 

“Still not working?” Hiro asked as he walked into their shared room. Tadashi shook his head, not taking the time to look up at his brother. “Maybe I can look at it when I get back.” Hiro offered, leaning over his brother and his pulled apart computer. 

 

“That would be nice.” Tadashi sighed, pushing a screwdriver away from him. “Where are you going?” He asked, finally looking up at Hiro. 

 

“I’m going to go help Wasabi for an hour or so. He’s moving out of his apartment and I told him I’d give him a hand.” Tadashi gave his brother a look of understanding before placing his attention back on his own work. “See you in a bit.” Hiro ruffled Tadashi’s hair. 

 

“Hey wait!” Tadashi turned around and quickly pulled himself off the floor. “Can I use your computer for a bit? I need to google this.” Tadashi hated to admit that he was going to need some help from the all-knowing internet, not when he knew Hiro could probably have it figured out on his own within the hour.

 

“Sure, go ahead.” Hiro smiled before grabbing his jacket and leaving his younger brother alone. Tadashi sighed again, he couldn’t figure out why nothing he tired was working. 

 

Tadashi headed over to his brother’s desktop and flopped himself down in the roller chair. Moving the mouse the welcome screen popped up and Tadashi typed in the password knowingly. 

 

He assumed he’d be meet with Hiro’s desktop background, the thought never crossed his mind that something else might be pulled up. “Oh…oh my god.” He whispered before covering his mouth with a trembling hand. It was not the pretty picture of space that was usually there. 

 

No, instead Hiro’s browser was up pulled up with a very suggestive video of two nearly naked men. He stared, jaw slacked, as his brain tried to process what he was seeing. Tadashi blinked a couple times but the video was still there and it looked as if it had been played through to the middle almost. 

 

“This is not gay porn.” Tadashi shook his head before laughing. He knew he was lying to himself but he was in a slight state of shock. He took the mouse and clicked onto the video, determined to prove that it was probably just theatrical acting or something, anything, besides gay porn. 

 

He glanced at the door before slowly sliding the headphones on as his eyes went to back to the video. 

 

The men looked somewhere in their mid-twenties, both had dark slightly unruly hair. Their hands slide across each other’s shirtless chests as they engaged in a heated kiss. The smaller framed man moaned loudly as he thrust his hips forward. There was a considerably large bulge in both their boxer briefs and their kissing and touching only seemed to become more and more intense. 

 

Tadashi’s face heated up as he watched, it was clear as day that the video was nothing other than what it seemed. Homoerotic porn.

 

In the video both men were quickly working each other out of the only layer of clothing they had left. Tadashi was eyes were transfixed, a mixture of curiosity and something else completely unknown to him. 

 

When the men’s erections sprung free, Tadashi knew his face was redder than it had ever been before. His hands were sweating and his heart was beating too fast for his body. Tadashi bit into his bottom lip, chewing roughly as he continued to watch. 

 

Their naked bodies were thrusting against each other and the headphones delivered dirty explicit sounds. The larger framed male reached down between the smaller one’s legs and grabbed ahold of his large leaking shaft. A thin sheen of sweat made their bodies glisten. 

 

Tadashi quickly moved the mouse and exited out of the video. He exhaled a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding and buried his face in his hands.

 

He couldn’t pin down his emotions toward the video. What made him so uneasy was how he knew he could have kept watching if he’d let himself. The video hadn’t left him feeling disgusted, he didn’t find it offensive, instead it had the word that came to mind was…interested. 

 

Tadashi glanced back at the door before making sure no one was about to burst though. He opened the browser again to the home page. Tadashi clicked on the right hand corner and pulled up Hiro’s history. As he suspected that was not the first questionable video Hiro had opened up. 

 

He scrolled through a couple months’ worth of browsing history. Mainly he ignored the general searches, it was the ones with key words he knew didn’t belong in typical searches that he was looking for. And Tadashi found quite a few of those. 

 

Finally Tadashi logged off and wheeled the chair away from the desktop. He’d completely forgotten about the mess he’d left his own laptop in. He stared down the floor, debating on if he even wanted to try and work on it. 

 

‘Just wait for Hiro.’ Tadashi thought to himself in defeat as he took a seat on his bed. Nothing made sense anymore. If Hiro was gay that was fine, Tadashi didn’t care. But he was a little hurt that his brother hadn’t mentioned something like that, those things were pretty important to talk about. 

 

Or it seemed like it would be anyway. . ‘What kind of brother are you, he didn’t even come to you about it.’ Tadashi frowned, was Hiro afraid to tell him? 

 

Then there was another problem, one that involved himself liking the video a little too much. It wasn’t hard to see the appeal. Even then the imagines were still flashing in the back of his mind. Part of him wanted to hear those filthy sounds again and watch those two men touch each other until the inevitable happened. That was the truly scary part. 

 

“Does that mean I’m gay?” He whispered softly. The thought had never even crossed his mind until then. But then again he’d never sat there and asked himself if he was straight either. “Do I like girls?” Tadashi was starting to become frantic now. All of a sudden there new questions to ask and he didn’t have not one answer to give himself. 

 

He flew up from the bed, narrowly avoiding his laptop parts, and started to pace the room. “Damn it Hiro, why didn’t you just closer you gay porn?” Tadashi hissed, this was his brother’s fault. He was questioning his sexuality because of a stupid video that Hiro had left open. 

 

After another couple of restless minutes, the door opened. “Hey, couldn’t get it?” Hiro asked as he pulled his jacket off. “Let me take a look.” 

 

Tadashi stared at his brother as he plopped down on the floor, already organizing his parts for him. “Uh, thanks.” He mumbled, still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. “So did you have a nice time?” 

 

Hiro glanced up, raising a darkened brow at his brothers. Something seemed off. “It was okay, just moving boxes and stuff.” Hiro grabbed the forgotten screwdriver and started to reconstruct the parts. “So what did you get up to?” 

 

Quickly averting his eyes, Tadashi shrugged. “Oh, not much. You were only gone for about an hour…not much I could get up to.” He laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Just trying to fix my laptop.” 

 

“Oh?” Hiro gave his younger brother another strange look before shrugging. “I guess that’s nice?” Tadashi was never very good at hiding things and Hiro could sense that he was hiding something. “You sure that’s all?” 

 

Tadashi frowned slightly before shuffling closer. “Well I did get on your computer for a bit. I tried to look up some things.” Tadashi almost sounded guilty when he’d said it. “I was only for a minute but um…I thought I should let you know.” His frowned again, he found that he couldn’t quite look at his older brother. 

 

“Well I kind of figure you would, you asked and I said it was fine.” Hiro said before he put down his screw driver. “Are you sure everything is alright?” Obviously Hiro had completely forgotten about the video. Tadashi on the other hand was very aware of its existence and what his brother had been doing. 

 

“I um, yeah I know you said it was alright I just um….Yeah I-you sort of…left something up.” Hiro wasn’t sure he’d ever heard his brother stuttered so badly. Tadashi had his undivided attention after that. Hiro was trying hard to recall what he’d been looking when he’d logged last. 

 

“What did I leave up?” Hiro asked as he tilted his head slightly.

 

“Oh it wasn’t a really anything much, just you know, something about gay porn.” Tadashi mumbled, not having enough courage to look. If he had he might have noted how Hiro’s face was very talented. First it drained off all color and then it heated right back up to tomato red. 

 

“Sorry what?” Hiro asked, hoping that wasn’t what he’d left open. ‘Please tell me I didn’t leave anything like that up.’ Somewhere deep down he already knew the truth. 

 

“Uh, yeah you left a video up, it was some guys and uh-” He didn’t get to finish his sentences though because Hiro had abruptly cut him off.

 

“You know actually, I think that might have been something from Honey, you know she likes that…weird stuff.” Hiro laughed loudly before grabbing the screw driver again, trying to work quickly. “Pretty sure it was just a link she sent in an email.” Tadashi nodded but he still couldn’t find the right words. 

 

“Yeah…maybe.” He mumbled before toying with a tread on his shirt. “But I sort of checked your history…there were a lot links, many links, for many months.” Tadashi sniffed passively as he tried to find something to busy himself with. “Lots of links.” He whispered again. 

 

“You went through my history?!” Hiro exclaimed his eyes wide and unbelieving. “Tadashi you can’t just look through someone’s history, that’s such an invasion of privacy!” Tadashi had done a lot of shady things before but that was crossing a line. 

 

Tadashi had expected that reaction. “Okay I understand why you’re upset, I’m big enough to admit that I was wrong in that sense. I shouldn’t have looked through your computer. But I love you enough to tell you that I did it.” Tadashi explained as he not so subtly tried to get a point across. 

 

“Tadashi! That still doesn’t make it okay! I can’t believe you.” The truth was Hiro was a bit terrified to be outed like that. “You know there are some things I’d rather not share.” 

 

“Are you gay?” Tadashi blurted out, his voice didn’t falter like he’d thought it would. Instead he held his ground, needing to know if there was something Hiro had been keep from him. “Because if you are, you can tell me. You know I don’t care about things like that.” 

 

Hiro sighed before shaking his head. He hadn’t planned on telling Hiro because he wasn’t sure himself. “Sexuality is complicated, Dashi. Sometimes it more than just straight or gay.” 

 

“You’re making it complicated.” Tadashi argued, taking a seat next to Hiro. “Just like who you like Hiro.” 

 

Hiro felt his heart melt some. Yet he couldn’t help but feel a bit lost, he’d wanted to plan out the conversation, to know what he was going to say and what he wasn’t. Hiro was unprepared and nervous but Tadashi looked as clam as ever. “I don’t know if I’m gay or not, I like guys…I don’t mind girls though either.” 

 

Tadashi narrowed his eyes slightly as he took in the information. “So are you bisexual then.” Hiro sighed again before running a hand through his hair. 

 

“I guess, well I don’t know, it’s like you said…I just like what I like.” Tadashi nodded, Hiro noted how focused he looked, like he was working on a hard math problem on or something. 

 

“How did you know?” Tadashi suddenly asked after a quite pause. Hiro hadn’t been expecting that question but he decided to answer it as honestly as he could.  
“I noticed how I thought guys were attractive too, I liked the way they looked and…the way they acted. It just came naturally.” Hiro was starting to relax some but Tadashi knew he was still on edge.

 

Tadashi didn’t say anything else, instead he remained silently once again. The questions about himself started to pile up he didn’t feel like asking those ones. Hiro didn’t need to know he’d watched a good fifteen minutes of the video. He didn’t need to know that now he was starting to question everything about himself as well. 

 

“Right.” Tadashi finally said. “I’m happy for you, happy that you’re…I don’t know, happy that you like who you like.” He smiled softly at his brother. “Next time though could you maybe tell me, or at the very least close out of your gay porn?” Tadashi smirked as he felt a lighthearted punch to his arm. 

 

“Whatever, there did I answer enough questions for you?” Tadashi nodded again, smiling brightly once more. “And what are you going to do different next time?” Hiro added, hoping his brother would pick up on his playful tone. 

 

“Not ask to use your computer…and make sure mine doesn’t break.” The two doubled over in laughter, both glad that the tension in the room had dissolved.  
Hiro was probably more relived that Tadashi was okay with everything, it was like a weight had been lifted. He hadn’t liked keeping anything from Tadashi and now he could have his guilt free conscious back. 

 

“I already know what the problem is, you’ve probably just put this in backwards.” Hiro said as held up another part of the computer. That was the only thing that made sense to Tadashi that day. 

 

And like that everything went back to normal, at least Hiro had thought so.

 

Later that night, Hiro had finished putting together his little brothers laptop, blissfully unware of Tadashi’s painful confusion. While Hiro slept soundly, Tadashi let the tears roll down his cheeks silently and without resistance. 

 

Hiro didn’t seem bothered by his sexuality but Tadashi was somewhat torn, scared of his own feelings and realizations. He held back a sob as he buried his face in his pillow. Hiro was different, he could handle whatever was thrown at him. Tadashi on the other hand was not handling things so well. ‘You’re going to let yourself get worked up over a stupid video?’ He thought, rolling over to face Hiro’s side of the room. 

 

He wished he could stop crying and push the thoughts of the earlier conversation out of his head. Yet it was useless, he was stuck in his own mental turmoil. 

 

That’s all it was, just a video. Just a conversation. But then why did he feel like everything had changed?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So even though this is meant to be read as a series of one shots I think I've mentioned that you could possibly read it as a chapter story as well.
> 
> I got a couple comments last time about how it felt unfinished, I agree! So I've tried to write this as a part 2 that could also be a stand alone. It probably didn't turn out like that but it was a good transition piece and it hopefully brought some closure to the last installment. Sorry it's so short though.

‘Do you like her?’ Tadashi asked himself as he watched a girl walk by in a skirt that was a couple inches too short. Her hips swung as she walked to the counter to order, it wasn’t hard to tell she was all sex appeal. 

 

Her blond hair and dark red lips spoke volumes, but sadly it was in a language Tadashi didn’t understand. ‘She’s pretty.’ He thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes slightly. 

 

Tadashi had been down in the café all day, he’d told his aunt that he was bored and wanted to be helpful. Truthfully though it was so he could watch the people that came in and see who he thought was attractive. It had been weeks since the video but he couldn’t get it out of his head, Tadashi couldn’t stop thinking about his own sexual orientation. 

 

‘But I don’t feel anything, I don’t want to kiss her.’ No, Tadashi didn’t want to press his lips against her lipstick colored ones nor did he want to run his fingers through her dyed hair. And he certainly didn’t want to watch her tiny skirt ride up any more than it already had. 

 

He averted his eyes as he went back to bussing the tables and pushing chairs back into their correct places. The girl left just as a young man that looked to be around Hiro’s age walked in. 

 

Tadashi discreetly glanced over taking in his appearance instead. The guy was tall with a lean frame and short brown hair. Tadashi frowned again as he tried to decide if that was what he liked in a guy.

 

But before Tadashi could decide, another guy who’d been sitting at one of the tables jumped up and rushed over to the other. He watched as the two smiled brightly at one another. At first he’d thought they were just friends. 

 

However when the boy with black hair leaned up to press a kiss to the boy with brown hair’s cheek, he knew they were more than that. Tadashi sighed and looked away, it didn’t feel right eyeing someone up who had already had a significant other. 

 

Countless people came and went and Tadashi had looked at them all. He tried to picture himself in more intimate situations with them, he asked himself questions like, ‘do you like their body?’ or ‘do you think they look good?’

 

But it was hard to find someone attractive when he didn’t even know them. They were just strangers, each with their own unique features. Wasn’t there more to attraction than that? Could he find a way to shove personality into the category too? 

 

“Tadashi, why don’t you go do something else? You’ve been helping all day.” Cass said, smiling fondly at her youngest. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t need more help, I really don’t have anything else to do today.” Tadashi mumbled, trying to think of how he could stay longer.

 

It wasn’t as if he could just say ‘Well Aunt Cass I haven’t decided if I like girls or boys yet so can I just customer watch a little longer?’ 

 

Cass glanced around the place before smiling again. “Nope, I can’t think of anything. The Café is spotless and everything has been restocked, I can’t think of anything I need right now.” 

 

Just when Tadashi thought he’d have to find another place to people watch, Hiro came walking through the door. “Hey, I’m back.” He grinned shrugging off his jacket. “What are doing, Tadashi? Helping out?” 

 

Without thinking about it Tadashi began to analyze the way his brother looked. He couldn’t tell if it was because he’d been doing it all day or because subconsciously he wanted to. 

 

There was that messy hair that Tadashi was always begging him to comb but secretly loved. The gap between his Hiro’s teeth that he adored. Dark brown eyes that were so easy to get lost in. And of course the slightly reckless but deeply profound personality that went perfectly with the look. 

 

All those other people couldn’t compare, not the girls with their too large chests or the boys with their broad shoulders. No, Hiro was something completely different and perfect in a sense. Perfect for him. 

 

There was something very unbrotherly about the way Tadashi’s mind was perceiving his Hiro. But in that very moment, when everything clicked together, Tadashi could have sworn he felt his center of gravity shift. There were finally pieces he could fill the empty holes with. It was like switching the light on in a dark room that he’d been stumbling around in for ages. 

 

“Oh…” Tadashi mumbled feeling slightly light headed. He’d never seen Hiro in such a way but Tadashi knew it was something that could ever be undone. He couldn’t turn the lights back off even if he’d wanted to. 

 

“Tadashi?” Hiro asked, waving a hand in front of Tadashi’s face. “Aunt Cass said to stop helping before she has to start paying you.” Hiro smiled again and Tadashi wondered why he’d never realized it before. 

 

“I think I have some homework I can work on…or something.” He mumbled as he tried to force his eyes off his brother. Along with realization there was a sudden sinking feeling. It was definitely not okay to be attracted to Hiro. 

 

‘You opened a can of worms.’ He thought to himself as he shuffled away from Hiro. It was relief mixed with devastation. Which wasn’t a very good mix at all.

 

Tadashi had his answer, partly at least. At the same time though that answer only created much bigger problems. 

 

“Do you want some help?” Hiro asked after a moment. “With your homework.” He added, shifting awkwardly. 

 

“Yeah, help would be nice.” Tadashi willed himself not to blush. ‘Don’t be like that.’ He thought to himself as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, chewing nervously.

 

Hiro didn’t know what it was but he could sense a change in his brother. It was like he’d left that morning only to come back to a different Tadashi. He tilted his head again, trying hard to read the other. He was dying to find out what was different about his Dashi. 

 

“Are you ready?” Tadashi asked softly, glancing at Hiro’s eyes and then back to the floor shyly. 

 

“Um, yeah sure!” Hiro answered quickly. He couldn’t understand why he was suddenly so anxious. 

 

When Tadashi smiled back at him though he felt himself relax, he knew things were fine and just the way they were meant to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Tadashi had promised himself he wasn’t going to say anything, no it was nothing he couldn’t handle. Besides, he’d over looked it for the last two weeks. But that afternoon when he walked into the room, he knew he couldn’t bite his tongue any longer. 

 

There were clothes scattered everywhere, dishes left out, empty gummy bear packets in every direction, and not to mention the tools Hiro still hadn’t put away. And that was fine until the mess started to invade his own half of the room. 

 

“Hiro seriously, I can’t remember the last time you cleaned your side of the room.” Tadashi huffed as he stepped over the growing mound of laundry. He could no longer tell if it was clean or dirty. “I can hardly see the floor!” 

 

Hiro looked over form his computer for a moment, only to shrug and turn back around. “I’ll clean it if Aunt Cass says something.” Tadashi frowned as he noticed the half drunken milkshake from two nights ago. 

 

“She hasn’t said anything because she can’t find you under all this stuff.” Tadashi crossed his arms, his brother had a problem. A problem that was slowly becoming his problem. “You know what clutter does to me.” 

 

Hiro shrugged again, giving Hiro a lopsided smile. “I don’t see anything wrong with it. You’re just a neat freak.” Clearly that was a lie, a blind man could have seen the mess the room was becoming. “Like I said, if Aunt Cass has a problem I’ll do something about it.” 

 

That wasn’t good enough for Tadashi though, every time he stepped into their room he was overwhelmed with stuff, stuff that didn’t even belong there. “Could you…I don’t know…at least take your dishes down stairs or something?!” 

 

Hiro pretended to think, it wasn’t long before he was shaking his head. “No, I don’t think I can.” Tadashi grabbed a shirt he’d picked up off the floor and tossed it in his brother’s direction. 

 

“Your stuff is getting into my stuff, alright? I’m sick of it!” Hiro caught the shirt effortlessly as he wheeled himself away from his desktop. “I can’t breathe in here and pretty soon you’re trash is going to be piled so high I won’t be able to open the window to try and escape.” 

 

“Hey it’s not that bad!” Hiro argued, setting his shirt gently on the floor. “You might not see it but I know exactly where everything I need is. There is a method to the madness.” Hiro pointed out. He knew his brother was a stickler for cleanliness but shouldn’t be getting so bent out of shape about the room. “And we’re on the second floor, you couldn’t escape if you wanted to.” 

 

“Hiro! It’s ridiculous, how hard is it to take your clothes down stairs, put your dishes in the sink, and throw your trash away?! Or you know, put your stuff back where it goes.” Tadashi narrowed his eyes at his older brother. “I shouldn’t have to tell you.”

 

“Come on, you sound like Aunt Cass! God Tadashi, it’s not a big deal. Just live with it.” If Tadashi thought he was going to stand there and tell Hiro what to do, he had another thing coming. 

 

“I can’t! That’s the whole point, I literally can’t live like this! It’s everywhere, there is mess everywhere!” Tadashi threw his arms up in the air before walking over to his side of the room, it was as spotless as always. Or it was until he found one of Hiro’s socks lurking dangerously close to the divider. “Look socks!” 

 

Hiro made a face of faux shock. “Oh God no! Not the socks, anything but the socks!” He shouted sarcastically. It only provoked Tadashi more as he walked over and grabbed an empty soda bottle off the floor. 

 

“The trash is less than three feet away, you’re telling me you couldn’t pick it up and take it over?!” Hiro narrowed his eyes, the humor of the situation was quickly dwindling. 

 

“Listen, kid. I’m not cleaning my side of the room, it’s my side.” Hiro stood up but only to show off his height. “You can do whatever you want to your side but my side is fine.” Tadashi tried to count to ten in his head, anything to snuff out his anger.

 

“If I’m such a kid why am I the one telling you to clean your filthy room?” Tadashi asked with a leer directed towards his brother. Hiro moved closer to his little brother, knowing just how to make himself more intimidating than he actually was. 

 

“You don’t get to tell me what to do, Dashi.” Hiro growled. “You’re younger and shorter than me. Which means you don’t get to call the shots around here.” Tadashi knew this was a challenge, it wasn’t hard to tell. But he had news for his Nii-san, he wasn’t about to back down. 

 

‘ _If you don’t do this, this room will never get clean and the pile of dirty clothes will consume you whole. You’ll spend the rest of your life trying to battle dirty socks to find your way out._ ’ Tadashi thought to himself. That was not a life he was willing to live. 

 

“Clean. Your. Room.” He bit back lowly, meeting Hiro toe to toe. He might have been staring up at Hiro but that didn’t seem to matter. ‘I’ll take his knee out if you have to.’ His little brother mentality was serving him well. 

 

“No. I’m not doing it.” Hiro challenged back, a winning smirk playing at his lips. Tadashi didn’t make the rules as much as he liked to think he did. 

 

Tadashi stared at Hiro, on the outside he was calm and collected. But on the inside he was furious and outraged. When he looked at the room again it only fueled the fire. He shouldn’t have to live like that, just because Hiro was a slob didn’t mean he had to be one too. Society had rules. Hiro was literally trampling on Tadashi’s very way of life. 

 

After another long pause, Tadashi screamed before throwing all his weight at his brother. “Clean your room!” He yelled again, using his body to knock Hiro down to the bed. Hiro had been caught off guard by his brother’s sudden outburst. 

 

Tadashi had the upper hand for the moment, his own weight pinning Hiro down onto to the bed. Sadly that didn’t last, the next thing he knew Hiro had flipped them over, switching their positions. 

 

“No, get over it!” Hiro barked, holding his brother’s hands above his hand. His expression dark and demanding. If Tadashi hadn’t been so angry that look might have done a little more for him. “Drop it!” 

 

“I’m not going to fight socks for the rest of my life!” He yelled back as he kicked desperately at Hiro, trying to force him off him. But Hiro had a solution for that too. He plopped down on his little brother, sitting comfortably on him. 

 

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking.” Hiro said nonchalantly as he proved his strength by holding both of Tadashi’s wrist in on hand. “Looks like I’ve got you beat.” Tadashi struggled under him, squirming as he tried to get out of his brothers grasp. 

 

Soon enough though the sheer effort of trying to free himself left Tadashi feeling exhausted. He fell back against the bed, physically admitting defeat. He stared up at his brother with an angry pout. “Not fair, cheater.” He mumbled. 

 

Hiro smirked again, not daring to loosen his grip. If he was willing to play dirty that might mean so was Tadashi. “The mess stays.” He said leaning in closer to Hiro’s face. 

 

With the excitement over, the two started to realize just how close they were. They stared at each other, Tadashi’s face flushing as his eyes flickered down to Hiro’s lips and back towards his eyes. 

 

‘ _Did you see that right_?’ Hiro asked himself while his breath hitched his throat. He couldn’t help but lean in closer. Tadashi’s breath ghosted over his face as he subconsciously wetted his lips with his tongue and tilted his chin upwards.

 

Hiro felt his eyes start to close as he tilted his head down, no longer thinking about the room or the mess. ‘ _Just a little more and-_ ’ 

 

“My God, look at this room!” Cass exclaimed from doorway.

 

Hiro jumped off his brother, both of their faces were beat read and their breaths were coming in short gasps. The two of them looked at her in slight horror. Cass gave them a strange look before she went back to complaining about the mess.

 

Hiro rubbed the back of his neck before nervously laughing. “Aha, I was just getting Dashi to help me clean. Isn’t that right Tadashi?” Hiro yanked his brother off the bed and started guiding him towards the middle of the room, shoving empty wrappers into his hand. 

 

Tadashi, who was still too stunned to say anything, simply nodded in agreement. Cass gave them another strange look before shrugging it off. 

 

“Hurry alright, Dinner is almost ready.” She smiled before leaving them to it.


	6. Chapter 6

“So Tadashi asked me a strangequestion yesterday.” Cass said as she sat a cup of coffee down in front ofHiro. “He wanted to know what to do when you liked someone.” She giggled softly, eyes bright and smile wide. “I think he likes someone.”

 

Hiro raised a brow questioningly, he didn’t like the sound of that for some reason. “He did, what did you say?” Hiro asked with slight concern. There was something very unsettling about his brother having feelings for someone. Feelings that were less than platonic. 

 

“I told him that he could try flirting.” Cass smiled again before taking a sip of her own coffee. “He’s got a little crush someone at school. Isn’t that cute?!” Hiro’s felt a sense of panic run through him.

 

“Aunt Cass, he’s not even fifteen yet. And all the people who he goes to school with are like four years older than he is.” Hiro stared down into his rich brown drink, almost as if he was searching for his own feelings. 

 

“Oh come on, they’re not all that much older. And he’s got a birthday in a couple weeks!” Cass was ecstatic her nephew’s crush.

 

Hiro was not excited in the slightest though, Tadashi should be focusing on his SFIT application and thinking of what he wanted to present, not flirting with his classmates.

 

‘ _That doesn’t even sound like him._ ’ Hiro thought to himself as he forced down his coffee.

 

“Are you sure he should be flirting, I mean he’s going to start his application soon…I don’t want him to be distracted.” Hiro knew it was hardly an excuse. Tadashi had been preparing for the last year, nothing was going to distract him.

 

Cass pouted slightly at her older nephew, she didn’t want to be the only excite one. “You know he’ll get in, besides its good for him to like people!”

 

While Hiro didn’t think so, he gave her a tiny smile. “Maybe.” He shrugged, at least trying to pretend like he wasn’t worried.

 

‘ _How to flirt_ ’ Tadashi typed into his laptop’s search engine. Cass had suggested it but he didn’t have the slightest clue one how to flirt. 

 

 

He could solve practically any equation, understand any theory, but he was hopeless when it came to the more practical things.

 

Tons of hit’s came up and Tadashi felt a bit lost, which link was he meant to click on when there were so many with all different titles?

He decided to start with the first link that popped up. If he was lucky everything would be relatively simple. How hard could it be anyway? His eyes scanned the article for a second, getting a feel for the content.

 

“How to Flirt 101.” He read under his breath before scrolling further down. He was relieved to find that whoever had wrote the article had taken the time to break it into steps for the reader.

 

“Step one: Smile brightly, both with your lips and your eyes.” Tadashi read, how was he meant to smile with his eyes, what was the differences? “Is…is that a metaphor?” Tadashi questioned as he continued on to the next step.

_Step Two: Compliment them on things, anything will do as long as it’s a compliment._

_Step Three: Don’t break eye contact with them, look at them with lowered lashes if you can._

_Step Four: Talk about the things they have an interest in._

_Step Five: Brush them lightly and briefly with your hand._

_Step Six: Tease them playfully without room for misinterpretation._

 

Tadashi read over the list again and again, trying to make sure he’d gotten everything down. While some of the items on the list seemed easy and not too complicated, there were some that he wasn’t sure about.

He sighed before shutting the laptop. Tadashi knew he had at least some understanding of how to flirt. Now all he had to do was try the steps out on Hiro and see if they worked. He didn’t see why they wouldn’t work, unless of course he did something wrong

 

 

‘ _You can do this, it’s not that hard. Remember step one, smile brightly._ ’ Tadashi thought as he mentally pumped himself up. After a few more seconds of his own encouraging pep talk, he bounded down the stairs, ready to put what he’d learned to use.

 

“Hey Tadashi, got any plans for today?” Hiro asked from his seat at the table. Tadashi thought about his brother’s bedhead and still sleepy expression, it made it much easier to smile at him.

 

Yet he still wasn’t sure if he was doing it with his eyes so he tried to widen his smile and his eyes some more, hoping that it might be the correct way.

 

Apparently not, Hiro jumped slightly before sending his brother a look of confusion. “You alright?” He asked, his eyes narrowed in concern. “Your face did a thing.”

 

Tadashi smile fell as he sent his brother a look of annoyance. He’d have to come back to step one and try again later. “I’m fine.” He mumbled as he took a seat next to his brother.

 

“But I don’t have any plans for today, probably just filling out my application and then working on more ideas.” Lately that had been taking up a large portion of his life. And whatever was left afterwards had been strictly devoted to Hiro.

 

“Maybe I could help you out, I did go there after all.” Hiro smirked, leaning back in his seat once again. “With both our brains, it shouldn’t take long at all.” 

 

Tadashi instantly remembered Step two. ‘ _Compliment him._ ’ He thought to himself as he sat up a bit straighter in his own chair.

 

“Right, I mean I hear they’re still talking about you and how great you were at SFIT.” He smiled more softly this time before going on. “And you are the smartest person I know.”

Hiro raised an eyebrow once more. “I am?” He asked, unsure if he wanted to believe his younger brother or not. Normally he didn’t mention how smart he was unless he wanted something.

 

“Mhm, everybody is always coming up to me and telling me how smart you are.” Tadashi added. Hiro tilted his head, he was becoming even more convinced that Tadashi wanted something.

 

Hiro crossed his arms and sent Tadashi a skeptical look from the other side of the table. “Alright, what is it? You need me to help you with your project too? Because all you had to do was ask.”

 

Tadashi forced a laugh out of himself, shaking his head in the process. “You’re funny Hiro, I don’t need help with my project…yet.” He got up from his seat, smiling again at the other. “I’ll see you later alright? Have your breakfast first and then you can help me.”

 

Hiro watched dumbfound as Tadashi headed up the stairs. “What just happened?” He asked himself after a long couple of seconds.

 

“That could have gone worse.” Tadashi mumbled as he flopped down on the floor of his room. Of course it could have gone much better as well. “I don’t think he knows I was flirting.”

 

 

Wasn’t that sort of the point, for people to know that you were flirting? He ran a hand over his face before huffing, it wasn’t meant to be that hard.

 

It wasn’t long before Tadashi could hear Hiro padding up the steps. Tadashi knew he wasn’t giving up yet, he just needed to try harder. Step three don’t break eye contact, he could do that. He was always looking at Hiro. Still his stomach twisted nervously as his brother pushed open the door.

 

“Alright, you ready to get to work?” Hiro asked as he took a seat at his desk. Tadashi had been acting strange lately and Hiro wanted to get to the bottom of it. “Or are you going to tell me how smart I am again?” He laughed jokingly as he pulled a pen out from the drawer.

 

“I was only saying it because it’s true.” Tadashi hummed, moving so that he could sit next to Hiro.

 

 

However Hiro was busy filling out the information on the packet, not yet looking over at Tadashi. Which was a problem, because Tadashi couldn’t not break eye contact with him if there wasn’t any being made in the first place. 

 

 

He decided to see if he could work two steps in at once. “So uh…bot fighting huh?”

 

 

Tadashi wanted to smack himself. But it was the first thing he’d thought of and it so happened to be the first thing that came out of his mouth.

 

“What about it?” Hiro asked, finally looking up from the paper. ‘ _Quick, don’t break eye contact and huh, try to look under your lashes…whatever that means_.’ Tadashi thought as he locked eyes with his brother.

 

“I don’t know, how’s it going, have you made any more bots?” Hiro frowned, he hadn’t gone bot fighting since last time. Which was weeks ago, he’d thought for sure Tadashi had known that.

 

“No, I’m trying not to. I know you don’t like it.” He was slowly becoming aware of how they hadn’t looked away from each other. It was staring to become a bit unnerving. “Are you alright, Tadashi? You’ve been weird today.”

 

Tadashi shrugged as he leaned in some. “I’m fine, I just thought I’d ask.” He tried to think of other things his brother liked but when the pressure was on it was hard to think.

 

He reached out carefully and brushed a hand against Hiro’s. “I’m glad you aren’t fighting bots though, you’re right, I don’t like it.”

 

Hiro finally looked away, his eyes flickering down to where Tadashi’s hands covered his own. “Uh y-yeah well. I told you I was going to try harder not to go so much.” 

 

 

And for the most part he’d kept his promise. But Hiro found himself stuttering as his brother’s hand was on his own. He was becoming more and more confused by the other’s actions. “You sure you’re fine?”

 

Tadashi nodded and smiled again. “Yep, just fine.”

 

“Right well then.” Hiro cleared his throat, his eyes not leaving their hands yet. “Why don’t you start…uh writing down what you think you’re going to do for your presentation? The application process is easy compared to uh…you know…making your project.”

 

Tadashi wondered if that was his brother having some kind of reaction to his flirting, was that a good sign. He didn’t know, he’d never flirted with anyone and he didn’t know how they were meant to act in return.

 

“Okay, sure.” Tadashi nodded before slowly moving his hand away. He leaned over his brother again though as he reached for another pen on the other side of him. 

 

 

He was careful to make sure that he brushed back up against Hiro as he grabbed what he needed. “Sorry.” He laughed softly, sitting back down in his seat, his eyes trying to contact to his brother’s once more.

 

But Hiro’s face was already flushed and he was scribbling things down on the paper, forcing himself to focus. “No problem.” He mumbled.

 

 

Hiro couldn’t help thinking that Tadashi was giggling and touching him a lot more than usual. “So Aunt Cass said you’ve got a crush?”

 

 

That of course through Tadashi off, he hadn’t thought she was going to go run and tell Hiro. ‘ _Aunt Cass has a big mouth._ ’ He thought before shrugging. “I don’t know, I didn’t say I did or didn’t, I just asked her what to do if I did. And she said to try flirting.”

 

Hiro nodded, scribbling something else down. “Right, well how is that advice working out for you?” He mumbled before pursing his lips into a flat line.

 

“Uh, not so sure yet.” Tadashi replied honestly. If only Hiro knew that was a question he himself could answer. 

 

 

The two were silent, the only sound that could be heard was Hiro’s pen scratching against the paper.

 

Finally Tadashi couldn’t take it anymore. He jumped up from his own chair before pulling Hiro’s chair out, forcing the other to look at him.

 

‘ _Step six, tease playfully without misinterpretation._ ’ Hiro opened his mouth to complain but before he knew what was happening, Tadashi had climbed into his lap, a leg on either side of him. “W-What are you doing?” He asked as their eyes locked again.

 

“Nothing.” Tadashi said as he shifted slightly, making himself more comfortable. He wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck. “You’re just a lot more comfortable than my chair is all.”

 

 

“Are you-are you flirting with me?” Hiro asked as his eyes went wide, the antics of his brother were finally sinking in. “Is that why you’ve been acting weird all day?!” He gasped as their eyes locked once again. It was all staring to make sense.

 

“I don’t know, maybe.” Tadashi was doing his best to be subtle, he was expertly avoiding Hiro’s questions. “Why don’t you tell me what you think?”

 

Hiro wasn’t use to his brother’s actions, he wasn’t so…clingy or affectionate, at least not on the normal days. “Uh, well I um…I don’t know.”

 

Tadashi was doing his best to remain calm, deep down though he was frantic. He didn’t know if he was doing it right or if he was just making an idiot of himself.

 

“You tell me.” Hiro said, setting his hands on Tadashi’s waist daringly.

 

Tadashi ran his fingers over his brother’s neck ever so lightly, trying hard not to let his hands shake. The position they were in was new and exciting. Tadashi was still doubtful about his own abilities but he was almost sure that Hiro was responding positively.

 

“That’s sort of up to you.” Tadashi leaned in closer until their foreheads touched, their noses brushed together and their lips were only centimeters apart. He could feel his stomach flip but he did his best not to acknowledge it.

 

Hiro’s mouth parted automatically as he glanced down at his brother’s pink and incredibly soft looking lips. His breathing hitched as his heart thumped erratically in his chest. “What are you saying Dashi?” He asked, his voice low in his throat.

 

Tadashi licked his lips as he tilted his head slightly. He was giving off the signals, Hiro had been with enough people to know when they wanted to be kissed. 

 

While he still questioned his brother’s actions and if they were sincere or not, the part of his brain that was responsible for his reasoning skills had shut down for the time being. He closed his own eyes before finally closing the distance between them.

 

The kiss was chaste and barley there. Neither of them moved to deepen it, instead they let their breathing synchronize as they let the sensation of their lips against one another’s sink in. Tadashi finally edged away, smiling shy at Hiro.

 

“I guess I wasn’t such a bad flirt after all.” Hiro couldn’t stop himself from laughing. 

 

 

There was still an element of shock behind the kiss but he refused to let himself dwell on it. There would be plenty of time for that later.

 

“Guess not.” He mumbled before leaning in once again to captures Tadashi’s lips with his own once more


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was somewhat harder to write, I'm not sure how it turned out. I wanted to be descriptive and have more dialog but I might have overdone it?

“You did great, Tadashi!” Hiro said brightly as he pulled Tadashi tightly against him and smiled. “See, you were nervous for nothing.” He laughed, not yet letting Tadashi out of his arms. “Told you Baymax was going to win everybody over.” 

 

“I know but there were so many people.” Tadashi said as he returned the embrace, he let himself take in the moment and all he accomplished that night. He’d done better then he’d expected to, everyone loved Baymax and that was all he could have asked for. 

 

“Boys, boys! Pictures!” Cass yelled, already pulling the camera out of her purse. “I’m so proud of you, Tadashi!” 

 

Hiro moved leaned slightly so that they were next to each other instead, pressing their faces together and smiling. The action was enough to make Tadashi smile genuinely and before he realized it there was a bright flash of light while Cass cheered again. 

 

“Oh my little college man, I can’t wait!” Cass snapped a few more pictures before reaching out and grabbing Tadashi’s face squeezing lightly. “Oh you’re growing up so fast.” She mused, trying not to let herself get teary eyed. 

 

“Ow, my face Aunt Cass.” Tadashi laughed as he pulled away before rubbing his cheek. “I’m really glad you’re happy.” Tadashi was mainly relieved that he hadn’t got up there and chocked or did something equally stupid. 

 

The best feeling though was when Professor Callaghan had shook his hand and told him he was looking forward seeing him that semester. Tadashi couldn’t remember the last he truly felt proud of something he’d done. He felt smart, like he belonged where he was going. 

 

Tadashi felt himself jump when Hiro’s breath tickled his ear, “Hey, let’s go talk?” He asked, already throwing an arm around his shoulder and leading him away from the commotion of students and parents alike celebrating. “We’ll catch up Aunt Cass!” Hiro called from over his shoulder. 

 

“What are we going to talk about?” Tadashi asked looking up at his older brother. He couldn’t imagine what it was that Hiro wanted to tell him or ask him. 

 

“Just about tonight.” Hiro mumbled as he stopped to lean against the railing. The view of the college was beautiful, it illuminated brightly right alongside with the stars and Tadashi knew it was where he was meant to be. “I’m proud of you.”

 

“I know, you’ve told me like five times already.” Tadashi shook his head laughing, suddenly though he felt himself being pulled around to face Hiro. He stared up questioningly at his brother, he looked serious and determined. 

 

“Mom and Dad would be proud too.” Hiro had such a faraway look on his face, Tadashi instantly wanted to bring him back from wherever he’d gone. 

 

“Hiro?” Tadashi asked as he slipped his hand into the others, lacing their fingers together. Hiro quickly looked back at his brother, coming back from the memory he’d gotten lost in. 

 

“I love you.” Hiro smiled, running his fingers through short brown hair. “You’re going to do great things here and I’ll be with you every step of the way.” Tadashi returned the smile before nodding softly. That’s when the moment they were sharing was abruptly broken by the sound of alarms going off and people screaming. 

 

Tadashi felt himself being pulled along by Hiro, their hands still linked tightly together. When they got back to the main entrance, the scene was not one they’d been expecting to see. The building was engulfed by flames, smoke raising up into the sky above, embers falling from every direction. 

 

 

“Hiro!” Tadashi exclaimed, dropping his brother’s hand as they stared in horror at the image of the school being embraced by the fire. 

 

 

“Are you okay?” Hiro asked a girl who’d flown by, nearly knocked him down in the process. Her face was white with fear but she nodded despite her obvious panic. 

 

 

“Yeah but Callaghan is still in there.” She called before running off once more. Tadashi stared at the building, feeling the pressure to do something weigh down on him. Everybody was running in all directions but nobody was running to their beloved professor’s aid. 

 

 

The thought of him dying scared Tadashi, he was in there alone with no help coming and no way to get out. ‘He needs help.’ Tadashi thought to himself as he continued to look around. ‘ _He can’t get out, why isn’t anyone doing anything?!_ ’ 

 

 

As the flames grew higher and the smoke became thicker, Tadashi could no longer stand it. He didn’t feel like he could stand there idly while someone was possibly dying. He glanced back at his brother whose face held the same worried expression. Tadashi did the only thing he could think of, he dashed off towards the building. “Somebody has to help!” 

 

“Tadashi no!” Hiro yelled, reaching for his brother. But it was too late, Tadashi had been too fast for him to stop. “No!” He yelled again as he watched his brother run into the fire carelessly. 

 

For a moment nothing seemed real, he didn’t want to believe his brother was stupid enough to do something like that. But he could feel the heat of the flames lapping at the air around him and his stomach twisted sickeningly, he’d gone deaf to the sound of screaming or the roaring of the fire, all he could hear was ‘ _somebody has to help._ ’ Hiro shook his head before dashing in the direction Tadashi had ran, but his feet felt heavy like they been weighed down with cement. 

 

“Tadashi!” He yelled as he sprinted but before he got the chance to enter a wave of heat and fury knocked him to the ground. 

 

“Hiro!” He’d found himself on the ground, dazed and confused as he tried to make sense of the blast. ‘There was an explosion and…and Tadashi.’ He thought to himself as he sat up frantically. “Are you okay?” He looked around only to find Cass at his side, shaking him with wide panic stricken eyes. “Where is Tadashi?!” 

 

He blinked at her before he turned his head to look at the burning building, she gasped softly. “He went inside.” Hiro said his voice shaking with fear. After the explosion…he didn’t think, no, how could anybody make it out of that let alone a fifteen year old boy? 

 

“Oh God!” Cass cried as he Hiro pushed himself off the ground. In that instant it was like he’d seen both their lives flash before his eyes. “No, no, no!” Cass screamed as she ran off to flag down one of the fireman on the scene. 

 

 

His little brother, his everything, the person he loved more than anyone in the world. “You can’t be gone!” Hiro cried out as he dropped back to his knees, he could no longer support himself, the sorrow he was feeling was twice his weight. “Dashi no!” Hiro wailed, he didn’t know how to live without him. Tadashi was his life, the reason he got up every morning, when nothing made sense all he had to do was look at him and he knew everything was going to be alright. 

 

 

Hiro was close to hyperventilating, this couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t do it without Tadashi by his side, he could feel himself getting close to being physically sick. He didn’t know what he was going to do, how was he meant to keep living without Tadashi? “Please, no, don’t take him from me.” 

 

 

Hiro’s tears fell like ashes from the fire. How could he have failed so badly? He was meant to protect Tadashi and keep him safe at all costs, but his life had slipped through Hiro’s fingers in the blink of an eye. 

 

 

He didn’t know how he his own heart was continuing to beat, most days it seemed like his little brother was created just for him. 

 

 

He was sure that without the brown haired teen he’d just cease to exist. Hiro felt his world crashing down as he screamed into the night, begging any higher power to rewind the clock. If he could just go back in time fifteen minutes he’d never let Tadashi out of his arms. “Please, I need him. He’s all I got.” He whispered, practically gagging on his sobs.

 

 

Just as Hiro looked up once again at the fire he noticed something that hadn’t been there before. A huge blob of white was padding down the steps, something cradled in his arms. “Baymax?” He whispered as he swiped his palms over his wet eyes, a glimmer of hope ignited inside of him. Hiro jumped up again, the only thought running through his head was getting to that puffed up white blob and the tiny body in his arms. 

 

 

“Tadashi?!” Hiro, yelled as he gained momentum. The closer he got the more scared he became. Scared because there was hope and there was a chance his hope could be crushed. “Tadashi!?” He called again as he skidded to a stop in front of Baymax. There in that marshmallow’s arms was his little brother. He smelled thickly of smoke but he could see the rise and fall of his chest. 

 

 

“Tadashi has inhaled a large amount of toxic fumes and smoke. There are minor burns on his hands and arms, his blood pressure is lower than average. I suggest oxygen and immediate care from a physician. I have also detected-” Baymax didn’t get a chance to finish. Hiro had already grabbed Tadashi and was carrying him off in his own arms.

 

“Help!” Hiro yelled as he ran into the middle of the commotion, trying to find anyone who could help. Where was Aunt Cass, where were all the firemen and paramedics? He didn’t know how to help his brother but they could and if they could do something for Tadashi he couldn’t, then they were his new lifelines. 

 

“It’s okay, Dashi I’m here.” He mumbled, glancing down again to make sure he was still breathing. “Help!” He called again, unsure of where to go or who to find first.

 

“Please, don’t take him from me, I need him so much more than you do.” Hiro whispered, unsure if he was praying, talking to his parents, or just rambling to no one in particular. “He needs me too, he needs me more.” Hiro knew it was hardly fair to deny his brother to his parents if that’s what they were asking for, or to God if he was real. “If you just give me this I swear I’ll never…I’ll never let anything happen to him again.” Hiro whimpered while tears fell from his eyes once more. “His home is with me.” 

 

 

“Hiro?” Tadashi asked weakly from Hiro’s arms. “I couldn’t find Callaghan.” His breaths were shallow and raspy as he clung loosely to Hiro’s shirt. “I tired.” 

 

 

“Tadashi?” Hiro asked as he looked down at him. But soon enough a team of paramedics swopped in from out of nowhere, taking the younger one with them as they fled back to an ambulance.

 

 

“He’s doing fine, in fact he’s already asking for you.” The Doctor smiled warmly at Cass and Hiro as she glanced down at her clipboard. “We’ve treated his burns and gave him some fluids, I think you’ll probably be able to check him out in a few hours.” 

 

Cass sighed in relief as she pulled the doctor in a surprising hug. “Thank you so much, thank you.” She repeated as the doctor awkwardly patted her back. 

 

 

“Don’t thank me, thank whoever got him out so fast. I don’t know if I’d be able to stand here and tell you such good news if he’d been in there any longer.” The women said softly while Hiro ran a hand over his face. 

 

“When can we see him?” He asked, silently pleading with her. He’d had the worst night of his life, all he wanted to do was see Tadashi and watch over him. That couldn’t have been too much to ask for. 

 

“You can back to now, don’t plan on getting comfortable though. He won’t be there for much longer.” The doctor smiled again before heading back towards the emergency room.

 

 

When they stepped through the door, they weren’t sure what to expect. But there was Tadashi sitting up and looking bright eyed, slightly pale but very clearly alive. He offered his aunt and brother a small smile as he tried to adjust himself in the bed. 

 

There was an IV in his left arm and oxygen being delivered through his nose, his arms had thick Band-Aids wrapped around them along with a few on his hands. But other than that he looked perfectly normal. 

 

“You scared us honey.” Cass said gently as she pulled up on of the chairs to his bed. “We’re so glad you’re okay.” She smiled as she carefully pressed a hand against his cheek. All the excitement from his acceptance letter had drained from her face and she looked much older than she had earlier in the night. “It’s usually Hiro scaring me half to death, I don’t need you to jumping on the bandwagon too.” She laughed but there were still traces of fear in her voice. 

 

 

“I’m sorry.” Tadashi as he looked over at Hiro who’d only just pulled his own chair up. “I tried to help Professor Callaghan, did he make it out?” 

 

 

Hiro and Cass were silent, trying to find the best way to deliver the news. “The building exploded, Otouto.” Hiro whispered before shaking his head. “I don’t think he made it out, we don’t know for sure, but it’s not likely.” 

 

“Oh…” Tadashi said as his eyes averted down to the crisp white bed sheets one of the nurses had tucked him into. He didn’t know what else to say, he’d ran into a burning building to try save him but he’d failed. That was hard for him to take, there was a part of him that told him he could have done more or tired harder. “How did I get out?” 

 

“Baymax.” Hiro answered quickly. “You don’t remember?” Tadashi shook his head as he frowned. That’s right, he’d left him in the auditorium afterwards. He’d planned on picking him up before they left for the night but he never got the chance. He’d built Baymax to help people, to save them, it was ironic that he’d ended up needing him so desperately. 

 

 

“Where is Baymax?” Tadashi asked, trying to push himself up further with his hands. He quickly winced, looking down at them, he’d forgotten he’d burned them. 

 

 

“No, no be careful.” Cass tutted as she placed her hand on Hiro’s shoulder. “He’s in the car waiting.” Tadashi cocked his head to the side before sending Hiro a questioning look. 

 

 

“Do you know how hard it was to fit him in a car?” He replied before rolling his eyes. “Seriously, Aunt Cass was yelling at me to hurry while I was trying to shove your marshmallow into the backseat” Hiro said trying his best to sound annoyed at Tadashi’s invention. Little did his brother know, Hiro had never loved a robot as much as he loved Baymax. He owed everything to that puffy white health care provider.

 

“I’m really tired.” Tadashi mumbled after a moment, finally allowing himself to fall back against the pillows that smelled so sharply of hospital. “When are we going home?” He asked. He didn’t want to think about his lost professor or how he’d almost died himself. 

 

 

“They said in a couple hours, so not long.” Cass said as she leaned over to readjusted his youngest’ bed sheets, pulling them up closer to his chin. “As soon as the nurses lets us know when you’re discharged I’ll wake you up.” 

 

 

Hiro stared at his brother, he too felt the exhaustion start take over his body. Still though he forced his eyes to stay open. There was a chance that somebody had heard his desperate pleadings back at the college. He was going to keep his promise, he’d dedicate his life to Tadashi if that’s what it took. 

 

 

“Go to sleep, when you feel better I’m going to beat the hell out of you for running in there.” Hiro said while Aunt Cass nudged him with her elbow, sending him warning look. Hiro still couldn’t believe his brother had ran into a burning building, all to help someone else. He knew he should have been proud of how selfless he’d turned out but he couldn’t bring himself to be. 

 

 

Hiro on the other hand was selfish, he didn’t want Tadashi to put anyone’s life in front of his own. He didn’t want to ever risk losing him again, not after how scared he’d been. He had a lot to be thankful for that night as he watched over Tadashi in his sleep. He’d run his hand through short hair every so often, just taking in how beautiful Tadashi was. 

 

 

It had been a life changing experience.

 

One that horrified him and scared him senseless. Back there, at the college, he was already thinking about how his life would be without Tadashi. Nobody to look after, nobody to adore, nobody to be absolutely in love with. “Dashi.” He whispered, leaning over press a soft kiss to his brother’s head.

 

 

Cass had long since fallen asleep herself, leaving Hiro to do what he was best at. Taking care of Tadashi. 

 

“I don’t know who I should thank.” He said to himself, shaking his head. Hiro and Tadashi had went to the very brink and back, they’re feet had teetered over the edge of the end of the end of the world. And they’d somehow managed to escape, that wasn’t luck. 

 

 

Hiro truly couldn’t even be angry, maybe after everything had settled down he could find it in himself to yell at his younger brother. Tell how stupid he’d been and make him promise to never scare him like that. 

 

 

But for the time being he was content with just standing guard over Tadashi, protecting him from every outside force. He’d mentally thanked everyone already, whoever had decided that he was allowed to keep Tadashi, well they had his everlasting appreciation. 

 

 

“I love you, you have no idea how much.” He whispered softly before heading back to his own chair. He glanced back up at the clock it was nearing midnight and the only sound left in the room was Cass’s snoring and Tadashi’s heart monitor, letting Hiro know he was safe and sound. 

 

 

“Hey, everyone asleep? I was going to give you some paper work to fill out.” A nurse said as she popped her head into the room. “After that the doctor says he’s free to go home.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short and pointless.

“I know why the cage bird sings.” Tadashi sighed as he stared out his window. Since the _‘incident’_ Hiro had taken the term hovering to a whole new level. At first Tadashi hadn’t noticed it, than again he hadn’t been feeling up to leaving the house much. Then a week passed and he was ready to feel the wind against his face again, to breathe in the fresh air, to live life to the fullest. However Hiro had different ideas. 

 

Not so subtly, he’d been following his younger brother everywhere, not letting him out of his sight for more than a couple minutes at a time. Admittedly it was cute the first couple of days he realized what was going on, then it just got flat out annoying. 

 

“Ah quoting Maya Angelou, that’s a classic isn’t it.” Hiro said as he strolled into their room, a goofy smile on his face. Normally Tadashi adored that smile but when it was there in his face nearly every second of the day it got old fast. “What’s wrong, you’ve been up here all day.” 

 

“Are you implying that I can leave?” Tadashi huffed, glaring over his shoulder as he tore his eyes away from the busy street below. “Because for the last two weeks I haven’t been able to go anywhere.” Hiro frowned as he gave his younger brother a bewildered look. 

 

“That’s not true, if you wanted to go out all you had to do was say so.” He said as he started to slide his shoes. “Where do you wanna go, anywhere specific, we can do anything you want today.” Tadashi sighed as he noted how Hiro had said ‘we.’ 

 

Don’t get it wrong, he love his brother more than anything in the world but sometimes he needed space, not much, just a bit of breathing room. “You followed me into the bathroom last week.” Tadashi deadpanned as he moved to stare back out the window. “You’re everywhere I am.” 

 

“Hey, I didn’t mean to follow you. I didn’t know you were in there.” Hiro replied as took a seat on the bed next to Tadashi. “And what’s wrong with me being where you are?” Tadashi winced as he noted the hurt tone in his brother’s voice. “I thought you liked hanging out with me.” At that moment Tadashi was tempted to take back every bad thought and apologize for what he’d said. 

 

“It’s not that!” Tadashi quickly turned around, his heart aching at the look on Hiro’s face. “I love being with you Nii-san, I’ve just been with you a lot since the fire. And that’s not a bad thing…but it would be nice if you give me time to miss you.” 

 

Hiro cocked his head to the side, not quit understanding what Tadashi was getting at. “Am I missing something?” He asked as he scooted closer to the other. “Because the last time I checked, you didn’t need any time to miss me before.” 

“You’ve been hovering.” Tadashi hung his head, almost ashamed of how he felt. “You haven’t let me leave the house without you and you’ve been taking less time on your projects to be with me, you haven’t even been helping Aunt Cass in the café as much as you use to.” Tadashi played with his fingers as he tried to find the best way to convey his feelings. “Are you scared that I’m going to run into another burning university, because I can promise it’s going to be a lot harder to find another burning school, low probability you know?” 

 

While Tadashi was only joking, Hiro didn’t find it funny at all. He gave his brother his best ‘you pushing it’ look before flopping onto his back. “Poor taste, Dashi.” 

 

“Sorry…” He mumbled, his eyes once again averted. “I just want life to get back to normal. I like how protective you are but I promise I’m fine, nothing bad is going to happen.” He argued, moving so that he could lean over Hiro’s face. 

 

“You know, that’s exactly what I thought. But then something bad did happen, you almost died Tadashi. That’s a bit harder to get over than you might think.” Hiro growled before rolling away from his younger brother. “I can’t lose, you know that right? You’re all I’ve got.” 

 

Tadashi climbed over Hiro until he was able to press himself against him, forcing the other to place his arms around him. “I know, but it was one bad thing. And you can’t let that change everything. We still have to live.” 

 

After a moment of silence, Hiro placed his arms willingly around Tadashi and pulled him close. “I know, it’s just taking me longer okay?” He whispered, needing Tadashi to understand. “Give me a little time here, I promise to try if you promise to be patient with me.” 

 

Tadashi thought about what Hiro was saying before he pressed his face into the other’s neck, taking in the subtle smell of body spray and laundry soap. “Okay.” He mumbled before giving a short nod. As long as Hiro promised to meet him halfway. “You know it’s not because I don’t love you or I don’t like being with you.” 

 

“Hmm?” Hiro hummed, his eyes closed, he’d been lost in his own world. He’d been focused simply on being close to his younger brother. Tadashi readjusted himself slightly until he was able to speak properly again. “It’s not because I don’t love you or that I don’t want to be with you…” Hiro cracked an eye open, letting him know that he was listening. 

 

“Being with you is better when I’m not always with you if that makes sense. I know you’ll always be there to keep me safe…so I’m confident that everything will be fine.” Hiro nodded, letting Tadashi know he was right. After a few moments of silence he finally loosened his grip. 

 

“I guess you want to go out then?” Hiro tried to hide the sadness. The fire had been harder on him than it had been on Tadashi and he was the one who’d ran in. He was fairly sure he’d been forever traumatized. “Can I drop you off somewhere? You better hurry before I develop separation anxiety.” 

 

Tadashi laughed before shaking his head. “No, it’s almost dinner. I don’t need to go anywhere.” He felt bad in a sense, he’d made a big deal over being able to be alone and suddenly he didn’t want to be anymore. 

 

“Then go set the table, it’s your turn.” Hiro grinned, shoving him lightly. His heart still ached but Tadashi was right, they couldn’t live like something horrible was right around the corner. Tadashi rolled his eyes before shaking his head. 

 

“It’s really not my turn but I’ll do it.” He slowly climbed out of bed, feeling more relieved that they’d talked about things. As he got to the door though the turned back around, his eyes locking with Hiro’s. “As long as you’re my brother I know I’ll never be alone.” He smiled before popping out of the room. 

 

“I’d be you’re anything.” Whispered after him. It didn’t matter if they were brothers or total strangers, he’d have found a way to make sure Tadashi was alone. Hiro was just fine with devoting everything to Tadashi with his bright eyes and loveable smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Nothing had been the same since Thursday afternoon. There was a certain incident that happened, one where Tadashi came home early from class and walked in on Hiro and some guy named Ashton. Needless to say they weren’t just ‘working on a project’ like Hiro had said they’d be doing. To Tadashi’s horror it involved Hiro’s hands in bleached dyed hair and his jeans pulled down to his thighs. It also involved a lot of screaming on everyone’s end. Tadashi slammed the door and ran out of the house faster than realized was possible. He may or may not have been crying, either way he wasn’t going to admit it. 

 

Since then he’d done everything he could to avoid his older brother, he could hardly look him in the eyes. Tadashi didn’t know if it was from the embarrassment of seeing something he shouldn’t have or the hurt that stemmed from Hiro being with someone. Maybe he was jealous and feeling rejected, of course it didn’t matter though, for the time being he wanted nothing to do with Hiro. 

 

“You boys seem awfully quite tonight, everything alright?” Cass asked as the three of them sat around the table. While she hadn’t made her famous wings she’d done the next best thing, three cheese lasagna. “I’m just use you both being so loud.” She laughed, sneaking a bite to the meowing ball of fur hidden under the table. 

 

 

Tadashi didn’t say anything, instead he quickly shoved a bite of food into his mouth. A good excuse if someone tried to talk to him. Tadashi was sure he couldn’t think of anything good to say anyway. Hiro on the other hand was staring at his younger brother pleadingly. 

 

 

He didn’t like how uncomfortable Tadashi was, they’d never felt awkward or distant with each other, this was new and strange and Hiro hated it. Up until that moment him and Tadashi were impossibly close, they told each other everything. Surly something as trivial as accidently walking in on something, as embarrassing as it was, wouldn’t pull them apart. 

 

 

“Well I um…let’s see.” Cass started. She was desperate to fill the awkward silence. It was clear there was something going on between the two of them but she wasn’t sure how to handle it. They’d never had any problems before. There was the small brotherly fights that happened every so often but it was never enough to leave them in their current states. “How is that boy…Ashton, he was over a couple days ago wasn’t it?” 

 

 

“Yeah he was over.” Hiro nodded as he pushed the food around on his plate. Still he continued to stare at Tadashi who was even refusing to look up. “Why do you ask?” He mumbled with a soft sigh. Just what he needed, Aunt Cass going on about Ashton. 

 

 

“He’s certainly cute isn’t he, got the whole bad boy look going on.” She laughed again, completely unware of what she was doing to either boy. “You know I really liked his hair.” 

 

 

Tadashi was close to grinding his teeth at that point, he was stabbing his food so roughly the fork was practically scrapping against the plate. Who cared about Ashton, what was so great about him? Just because he had a few piercings and stupid looking hair everybody decided to make a big deal out of it.   
“I guess.” Hiro forced a laugh as he shrugged again. “Sort of into that whole bad boy thing.” He didn’t know what else to say but while Cass was blind to Tadashi’s body language, Hiro was reading it loud and clear. And it wasn’t a good sign.

 

 

“Do you like him?” She asked as she gave Mochi another bite, giggling softly. “Maybe you can invite him over for dinner sometime so I can get to know him. I could cook something good up and we could take pictures, what’s he like?” The more excited she got the more miserable Tadashi became. 

 

 

“Uh well he plays guitar with his friends, not really a bad just…I don’t know.” Hiro didn’t want to talk about it anymore, Tadashi was slumping further down in his seat and becoming more and more distant. Hiro could practically feel it. 

 

 

“Really, where does he play?” She asked, opening her mouth to ask another question, before she could though Tadashi was pushing himself out of his chair and hurrying off from the table. 

 

 

“Phone’s ringing!” He blurted out before taking off. Hiro fought the urge to bury his face in his hand. 

 

 

“Huh, I didn’t hear a phone did you?” Cass frowned. 

 

 

When Tadashi didn’t come back Cass hummed sadly and put his plate up in case he got hungry. She couldn’t figure out what was wrong with her youngest nephew. Hopefully Hiro would sort it out though. She brushed the thought off as harmless hormones. 

 

 

“Don’t be like this, you know I’m sorry you seen that.” Hiro frowned as he walked in inside. Of course Tadashi wasn’t on his cell phone or the home phone. He was simply in bed staring up at the ceiling a faraway look on his face. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He glanced over at Hiro, more annoyed that he’d broken the quite he’d built up. He wanted to think about his feelings without Hiro there. Sadly his older brother played a large part in his conflicting emotions. 

 

“Now you’re just playing dumb, come on talk to me. I know we’re both really…uh…we both really wish that didn’t happen but can’t we just go back to normal?” Hiro asked as he gently sat down on the side of Tadashi’s bed. “Please?” He added, gently nudging him.   
“Whatever Hiro, I don’t care alright?” He huffed, before rolling over away from the other. Didn’t he get the hint, he wanted to be left alone. 

 

“Hey, stop, it wasn’t that bad. I don’t get why you’re making such a big deal out of this.” Hiro snapped as he hopped off the bed. “So you saw me get head, you’ll get over.” That was it. That was the last straw for Tadashi. He jumped off the bed with anger.

 

“Yeah because that’s exactly what I wanted to see, some guy sucking my brother’s dick.” He bit back, grabbing his phone from the charger. “Honestly you’re so caught up in yourself!” Hiro was quick to tower over Tadashi though, not liking his attitude. 

 

“What the hell is your problem?! I’ve been nothing but nice to you, I said sorry, I tried to make up for it but you’re still acting like a bitch about everything!” Hiro barked, roughly grabbing onto Hiro’s wrist to pull him towards him.

 

 

“If you’re so smart you figure it out, you already know everything anyway right?” Tadashi hissed as he yanked his wrist free. Within seconds he was out of their room and heading back down the stairs. By then everything had already been put away and Cass was sitting on the sofa, half-awake half asleep as she tried to finish her movie. “Tadashi…everything okay?” She mumbled through a yawn. She blinked tiredly though lidded eyes as she tried to focus on the younger Hamada. “You’re not going out are you?” 

 

 

“No Aunt Cass, I’m not going out.” He whispered as he shook his head. “I just came to…get my dinner. Did you put it up for me?” He asked, hoping to get her sidetracked. 

 

 

“Yeah, yeah it’s in the fridge, just heat it up okay?” She yawned again before stretching out on the sofa. “See you in the morning, Hun.” 

 

 

After briefly saying good night, Cass flipped the tv off and headed to her room. Tadashi on the other hand had been busy pretending to heat up his left overs. Just long enough for her to leave. As soon as she was gone he headed down the second flight of stairs to the café. The lights were off leaving it completely dark expect the city lights that poured through the windows. 

 

 

He smiled softly as he unlocked the door, slipping out into the city that was still alive and well for eleven o’clock. Tadashi recognized the small thrill that came with sneaking out and doing something bad. Ashton was a bad boy and Hiro apparently liked him enough to go to third base with him, if not more. “I can just as bad as he is.” 

 

 

If Hiro wanted bad he’d show him bad, that and he was still pretty angry about the whole thing. He just need a moment to himself, time to get his head straight and he couldn’t do that at home. He was fifteen and out on his own for a couple hours, nobody knew he was gone and he had no idea where he was going. But it was that sense of freedom that drove him, for a little bit he could do literally whatever he wanted. 

 

 

Which was how he found himself at a piercing pallor with the name ‘House of Pain.’ The name of the place should have been Tadashi’s first sign to turn around but instead, he bravely opened the door and walked in. 

 

 

It didn’t look like the most professional place but it was good enough. There were pictures of people smiling and pointing to their new piercings, maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea. “Hey, nobody under eighteen.” A guy from the counter called out, he looked a little older than Hiro with a bored expression, a phone in his hand, and at least five bits of metal in his face. “Didn’t you read the thing on the door?” He sighed, his eyes going back to his phone. 

 

 

“I am eighteen...I uh, just forget my id at home.” Tadashi answered, trying to lower his voice and stand as tall as he could. He doubted it was going to work but he’d come this far, he had to at least try. 

 

 

“Really, wasn’t born yesterday.” The guy smiled at him humorlessly before pointing back to the door. “Out.” Tadashi on the other hand decided that he might know what to do.   
“Hey, I’m just trying to get a pricing. Like uh, any other eighteen year old around her.” He pulled out a couple bills from his pocket and slide it across the counter. This seemed to get the guys attention, he glanced down before shaking his head. 

 

 

“No means no, try again in a couple years.” Tadashi sighed before sliding another bill across the counter. Again the guy looked down and rolled his eyes. 

 

 

Tadashi frowned one more before pulling out a final bill and shoving it forward. “Fine I’m seventeen with a parent’s permission, that good enough?” He snapped, giving the guy his best glare. 

 

 

“Whatever.” The guy set his phone down and placed half the cash in the register and the other in his pocket. “Alright, what do you want done?” He asked just as bored as before. He knew that Tadashi wasn’t seventeen but it had been a slow night and he figured the extra cash wasn’t going hurt anyone. 

 

 

Part of Tadashi really hadn’t expected it to work, he knew he was going to try but it working was something completely different. He blinked in surprise before pointing to the left side of his mouth. “My lip, on this side.” He said a bit more confidently.

 

 

“Alright, come sit down.” He guy said, leading Tadashi to whole different room. The new room looked a lot nicer than main lobby. Everything looked sterile and organized. He pointed to a large chair, one that looked like it should be in a dentist office. “We’ll start you off with a bar and then you can change to ring later if you want.” He drawled out, heading over to the sink to wash his hand. 

 

 

Tadashi climbed into the chair, his stomach starting to form knots. He was getting nervous now and before he could stop himself he asked, “Is this going to hurt?” He hated how small his voice sounded, not even close to being seventeen years old with a parent’s permission. 

 

 

“I’ve got five dude, it can’t hurt that bad.” The guy laughed as he pulled on a pair of latex gloves. He ripped open a packet and pulled out a tiny wet wipe. Before Tadashi knew it the guy was touching his face and rubbing whatever was on the wipe on his face, more specifically right under his lip. “Now I’m going to mark this are with a marker and you’re going to tell me if it looks good.” 

 

 

From inside one of the many drawers in the room, he pulled out a tiny new maker and leaned over Tadashi. “Wait what’s your name, I don’t feel comfortable going any further until I know your name.” Tadashi said meekly, trying to stall the procedure. 

 

 

“It’s Yama, now sit still.” He huffed as he placed a tiny dot right under Tadashi’s lip. “Tell me how that looks.” He said as he passed him a hand mirror. After a moment of hesitation Tadashi nodded and leaned further back in the chair. Next Yama, if that was even his real name, grabbed an abnormally large Q-tip and dabbed something cold and sticky right were the tiny mark was. 

 

 

“Wait what are you doing now?” Tadashi as he noticed Yama fiddling with a frighteningly large needle. “Getting ready to pierce your lip, duh.” He rolled his eyes again before approaching Tadashi. “Ready?” He asked, as he pulled out a large clamp thing. 

 

 

“What is that?!” Tadashi yelped, he was really starting to test Yama’s patients. “I’m going to hold your lip with this so I can push the needle through with the other hand, look if you don’t want do this than-”

 

 

“No, no I do! I have to.” He said, giving Yama hard look of determination. “Okay, I’m ready.” 

 

 

Yama give him a look of exasperation as he clamped Tadashi’s lower lip with the instrument and suddenly the needle was through. He gasped and his nails dug into the fake leather of the arm rests. Then a tiny metal rod was replacing the needle and a ball was being screwed onto the end.

 

 

“See, that wasn’t so bad was it.” Tadashi shook his head, it was sore and it stung a bit but it wasn’t unbearable. If he was honest it had been enough to snap him out of whatever ‘bad boy trance’ he’d been in. 

 

 

After Yama went over what to do for the first couple days he gave him a small bag with a bottle of saline and gauze and of course the tiny marker he’d used to make the dot. “It’ll be sore for a bit, you shouldn’t have too much trouble eating anything though, avoid anything too hot and too cold.” Yama said as he handed over a paper filled with everything he’d just said. “So you trying to impress someone?” Tadashi blinked in confusion. Was he that transparent? If so why couldn’t Hiro see through him like that?

 

 

“How did you know?” He admitted, looking almost sadly at him. Yama only smiled and shrugged, he looked much less bored now. 

 

 

“I’ve seen it a thousand times, people always coming in having things done to their face because they think it’ll make them cool, cool enough to impress someone.” Tadashi sighed and nodded in agreement, he pretty much pegged it. “But you know, anybody who really cares about you doesn’t care if you’ve got piercings or tattoos or leather jackets. They’ll just like you for you.” 

 

 

Tadashi thought about that for a moment, maybe Hiro just wasn’t going to like him in that sense. No matter what he couldn’t compete with Ashton or the next random guy or the guy after that. They’d always be brothers and maybe that’s where it had to end? 

 

 

“Right, thanks for the advice. I guess I should go, thanks for um…the piercing, it looks good. I think.” Yama laughed before grabbing his phone again. A couple seconds later the same board expression crossed his face, allowing Tadashi to slip out the door without notice. 

 

 

It wasn’t until the cold night air hit his face that he realized what he’d just done, he’d gotten a hole put in his face and he had no way of hiding it. “This was stupid.” He mumbled, wincing softly as his tongue brushed up against the metal bar. Even he knew it was time to say goodbye to his freedom and head back home. 

 

 

He was just about to start walking in that direction when his phone went off. He’d completely forgotten about it. He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out, his stomach dropped when he realized it was Hiro. So he’d been found out. “I guess he knows.” Tadashi whispered. 

 

 

“Hello?” He answered his tone already indicating he knew how much trouble he was in. 

 

 

“You better get your ass back here in the next five minutes, you are so lucky Aunt Cass is asleep, I swear to go God Tadashi, it’s almost one and you decided to leave!? You didn’t even tell anyone! You don’t even want to know what I’m going to do to you when you get home.” Hiro’s rant continued for another couple of minutes, Tadashi was glad Cass didn’t know. 

 

“Alright stop yelling I’m on my way.” He snapped back into the phone, it didn’t seem like he was going to quit fighting with Hiro at any point. “I’ll be there in a couple minutes.” 

 

 

“Yeah you better, and you’re going to stay on the phone with me until I see you walking up the front steps.” While Tadashi didn’t say anything, he didn’t hung up either. Instead the two stayed on the in silence as Tadashi made his way back to home. Thankfully he was only a few more blocks now. 

 

 

“Why do you always want to scare me?” Tadashi jumped when heard Hiro’s voice. Neither of them had said anything for the last three or four minutes. 

 

 

“What are you talking about?” Tadashi replied, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “God, Tadashi I only walked for like fifteen minutes, I’m almost there now.” 

 

“You don’t understand, I can’t lose you.” Tadashi had heard that line before. That wasn’t anything new.

 

 

“Yeah I know, brotherly duty or whatever, just save it. I’ll see you in like two minutes.” He deadpanned, he wasn’t going to let Hiro sweeten him up anyway. At least he wasn’t screaming though, that was a plus. 

 

“No! You don’t get it, it’s more than that, you just don’t understand…”Hiro trailed off. 

 

 

“What don’t I understand?” He asked, already he could see the glow from his own window. He was cold, tired, slightly hungry, and his lip hurt. He’d take Hiro’s yelling if it meant he could curl up in bed afterwards. 

 

 

“I see you, the door is unlocked.” Hiro mumbled, all signs of anger gone from his voice. Now he just sounded dull, lackluster for a better word. Tadashi hung up the phone and finally stepped inside. Already he could feel the heater from upstairs, some of the warmth slipping down into the café. 

 

 

He locked back up and headed up the first flight of stairs finding the living room even warmer than when he’d left. It was something he was truly thankful. He’d decided that he wasn’t even going to bother hiding the edition to his face from his brother, the sooner he knew the sooner he could stop yelling about it. He carefully climbed the next flight, knowing that as soon as he got into his room Tadashi was going to be pissed. 

 

 

As he opened the door he braced himself but what he got surprised him. Instead of a shout he was quickly pulled into an embrace, his face nearly colliding with Hiro’s chest. He felt his brother’s arms wrap around him and no matter how angry he’d been he couldn’t help but relax into them. “H-Hiro…you’re meant to be yelling at me.” He whispered, throwing his own arms around the other. And like that he knew everything was going to be okay again. 

 

 

“Shut up Otouto, you always scare me so much. Just let me hug you for a second.” He said as he ran a hand through short dark hair. “I love you so much, please don’t’ do that again.” 

 

 

“I thought you were mad at me.” Tadashi mumbled as he buried his face into Hiro’s chest, nuzzling the fabric of his shirt softly. 

 

 

“I was, I sort of am. You just don’t understand what you are to me. Maybe it’s better if you don’t.” At that Tadashi had to pull away, he really didn’t understand. As he pulled back though Hiro’s eyes went wide. “What is that?! What is that in you lip, oh my god, what did you do?!” 

 

 

So there was yelling after all. 

 

 

“I got it done…” Tadashi trailed off, taking another step back. He looked down at the floor, he doubted it even looked that cool. 

 

 

“Oh my god, who did that! You’re not even sixteen, who would pierce you lip!? That’s got to be illegal.” 

 

 

“Yama, if you pay him enough he’ll believe you’re seventeen with a parent’s permission.” Tadashi admitted with a slight shrug of guilt.

 

 

“Tadashi why would you do that, doesn’t that hurt?” He asked, leaning down to look more closely at his brother’s lip. “For the love of God, you leave the house for a total of two hours and this is what happens. What would Mom and Dad say?!” 

 

 

“Don’t be mad, I did it so that you’d think I was bad…like Ashton is. “I just wanted impress you. Mom and Dad aren’t here and you’re all I have, don’t get angry.” 

 

 

“Ashton, is that what this is all about?” Hiro asked, his jaw dropping slightly. “What you think I like him more than you?” 

 

 

“No!” Tadashi quickly corrected. “I know you like him, I guess I got jealous. I wanted you to-to like me like you like him.” His face heated and he edged away a bit more. “I thought if I proved that I could be bad too you might like me…like that.” 

 

 

Finally after a moment of silence Hiro started to laugh loudly. “Are you kidding me, God Tadashi I thought you were smart.” Tadashi gave a look him a look of offense.   
“I am!” Before he could say anything else he was being pulled back into Hiro’s arms. 

 

 

“Then why didn’t you realize it before.” After another quick hug he held Tadashi out at arms lengths, leaning down just enough to look him in the eyes. 

 

 

“I have more feelings for you than I will ever have for Ashton. I admit that I am scared, I know it’s not right that what I feel for you but if you were trying to fight for my affection you’ve already won, you’ll always win with me Dashi.” 

 

 

Tadashi blinked, he tilted his head to the side as he tried to understand. Did this mean they shared the same feelings? 

 

 

“So you like me how you like Ashton?” He asked quietly, trying hard not to get his hopes up. 

 

 

“No, I like you more than I like him, but in the same sense yes. I’ve been so terrified running what we have though, we’re always going to be brothers no matter what but what I feel when I look at you isn’t what a brother feels. It’s so much more, I’d do anything for you, be anything you need me to be. It’s wrong and it scares me.”

 

 

“Can I kiss you Hiro…I mean like again. For real this time.” Of course they’d shared a kiss before but it was all in good nature, nothing as serious and as real as that moment was. 

 

 

“No, you can’t Dashi.” Tadashi felt his heart sink down to his knees. He’d thought wrong? But Hiro had just said, there was no way he could have mixed that up, it was fairly clear. 

 

 

“I-I thought…you just said…I know that.” Hiro silenced him though, pressing their foreheads together. 

 

 

“You can’t kiss me because of your lip, idiot. It’s going to hurt too much. Maybe if you take it though I might let you.” He teased, inching closer to his younger brother’s face. 

 

 

“Do you have any idea how much I had to pay to have this done?” Tadashi pouted. 

 

 

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have done that. You know I think you’re perfect the way you are.” Tadashi instantly realized what Yama had been trying to say. 

 

 

Without thinking Tadashi pressed their lips together in the sweetest kissed he’d ever had. Hiro was just as ready to kiss back, his lips gliding softly against Tadashi’s, his tongue lapping easily at the new bar in his brother’s bottom lip. They continued their kiss for a few seconds later before pulling, matching silly grins on both their faces. 

 

 

Of course Tadashi’s lip hurt but it was well worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not very good at smut and I think this chapter really shows that. I'll more than likely be writing a second part to this particular chapter but I just wanted to give everyone something to read until then. Hopefully you'll enjoy it!

Everything was going good, Tadashi and Hiro had been in a strange complicated but perfect relationship for the last couple of months. But like everyone knew, good things didn’t always last. Or at least Hiro knew that, Tadashi on the other hand was obvious to his brother’s distress.

 

Tadashi had always known Hiro’s friends and even before everything transpired he’d hung out with them plenty of times. And Hiro had no problems showing off his adorable baby brother to his group of friends. He loved how they gushed over him and how they’d comment on tall he’d grown over the summer. But slowly things started to change with one particular friend. 

 

“So how is my favorite not so tall friend?” Fred asked as he ruffled Tadashi’s hair. “I swear you get taller every time I see you.” Tadashi rolled his eyes before batting Fred’s hand away. 

 

“Your favorite not so short anymore friend and you saw me last week.” He laughed, plopping himself down in an empty chair. Everyone had to admit that Tadashi wasn’t a baby anymore. He was still going through puberty though according to Baymax, it wasn’t hard to tell with his lanky limbs and still soft face. 

 

“Snarkier too I see.” Fred joked as he pulled up a chair. “Tell me, what brings you here on a night like this.” 

 

Hiro had just stopped into the lab for a bit to put the final touches on a project, lately he’d been bringing Tadashi around less and less. But with him going to the same university it was harder to keep his younger brother away. Yet with it being Hiro’s final year, Tadashi had been trying hard to give him as much as time as he needed to work on everything. “Well its only noon and Hiro’s working on his final or something.” 

 

Fred frowned for a moment before nodding. “I sure am going to miss him. And Gogo and Honey Lemon, and Wasabi. Man everyone is leaving.” The blond rested his head in his hands, already getting depressed about the thought. 

 

“Well aren’t you leaving too?” Tadashi asked in slight confusion. It wouldn’t make any sense for Fred to stick around when nobody was really going to be there anymore. 

 

“I’ll still get see you! Pretty soon you’ll be the one inventing me radioactive tracksuits and gas powered kitchen tables.” Fred smiled, his sad mood quickly vanishing. “Besides I’m still the mascot I have to stick around!” 

 

Tadashi’s eyes widened in horror. “Who made those things for you? That’s so unethical and impractical!” He practically yelled. The noise prompted Hiro to peek his head from his lab to find out what the problem was. He practically glared when he realize who Tadashi was taking to.

 

He didn’t know why but it was always coming back down to Fred. Fred was always talking to Tadashi, always trying to get him to make things, always trying to hang out with him. It made Hiro’s stomach turn with jealously. If Hiro didn’t know better he’d swear he was flirting with Tadashi. 

 

“What are you guys going on about?” He called out, setting his wrench down and heading out to the larger space. He needed a break and apparently he also needed to distract Fred from his little brother. He leaned up against Wasabi’s work station, halfheartedly trying not to move any of his tools.

 

“Fred said he has a gas powered kitchen table and a radioactive tracksuit. That’s not true right?” Tadashi asked, getting up to stand next to Hiro. While Hiro was still taller, Tadashi was staring to catch up. 

 

“Of course not, you know nobody around here is going make him anything like that.” He laughed, sliding a protective arm around the other’s shoulder. While Tadashi might have missed it, Hiro spotted Fred’s annoyed face as the younger Hamada left his proximity. “Isn’t that right Fred?” Hiro asked almost challengingly. 

 

“Not yet but it’s going happen, I think I’ve almost got Gogo convinced about the tracksuit.” Fred sighed again, crossing his arms. He wasn’t as oblivious as everyone thought. He’d been picking up on Hiro’s attitude towards him lately. Honestly it was really starting to bring him down, he didn’t understand. A couple years ago they’d been so close. What had happened since then?

 

“Keep working on that Fred, maybe one day right?” Hiro laughed but it was dry and if you listened closely, competely fake. “Come on Dashi, I could use some help.” Hiro said as he led his younger brother into his own smaller work place and away from Fred. 

 

 

“Hey wait, I was actually wondering if you guys wanted to come hang out this weekend at my place, I’ll hook us with some movies and popcorn.” Fred grinned as if he’d just given the two of them the best treat they’d ever gotten. Of course Fred did have a theater in house. Watching movies at his place was almost like going to the actual movies. 

 

“You know I would love to but I really have to buckle down for finals, last year and all. Maybe after though?” Hiro said glancing over his shoulder as he continued to push Tadashi away from the blond. 

 

“Well I can go, I’ve already got everything done and I just planned on a couple nights of studying. I can do that before the weekend.” Tadashi piped up, squirming away from Hiro. “What time did you want me to head over?” Hiro’s jaw nearly dropped. 

 

“Tadashi I really don’t want your grades slipping.” Hiro said between clenched teeth. He didn’t know if he was more pissed off at Fred or Tadashi. “Why don’t we go over to Fred’s afterwards?” 

 

 

“Come on, Hiro let him come over. We’ll get some studying done before we do anything.” Fred said jumping up from his chair. “You know how lonely it is at my place, Tadashi is like having my own little brother.” But that was thing, Tadashi’s was Hiro’s brother and much more. Still the soft spot he held for Fred was being poked at. 

 

“Please, I promise I’ll only stay a couple hours.” Tadashi said, looking up at Hiro with pleading eyes. God how could he say no to that. After a moment of consideration, Hiro sighed and nodded softly. 

 

“I guess a couple hours can’t hurt.” He huffed, still hating it. What was Fred thinking? What was he thinking for giving Tadashi permission to go? “I still need help though so come on.” He finally managed to shove Tadashi into his lab and closed the door behind them. 

 

Hiro picked up the wrench he’d sat down and quickly handed Tadashi a screw driver. He tried to keep his face as expressionless as possible but already he was regretting saying yes. 

 

“What’s wrong Onii-Chan, you look upset.” Tadashi asked softly letting the screw driver slip from his hands. “You’re not mad at me for going over to Fred’s are you?” He asked closing the small gap between him and his brother. Tadashi leaned his weight against Hiro, knowing he wouldn’t let him fall. 

 

“Of course not.” Hiro chocked out, slowly wrapping his arms around the other. There was no reason to get upset and he knew that but he couldn’t help it. The least he could do is keep it to himself. “I’m just stressed out. End of the semester and all.” Hiro lied effortlessly as he rested his chin on top of Tadashi’s head. “Besides, you won’t get the chance to see Fred too often. I imagine with all of us gone he won’t bothering hanging around.” 

 

“He said he was still planning on being the mascot here.” Tadashi said slowly, still unsure if that’s really what had Hiro upset or not. “And he said we’d still hang out.” Hiro’s grip on him tightened. 

 

“What?” Hiro deadpanned. No way, there was no way that Fred would be sticking around just for Tadashi! It wasn’t right, Tadashi was his and besides if Fred thought Hiro was going to let anything happen he was mistaken. 

 

“I’m sure he’s not going to hang around just for me…but that’s what he said anyway. Hiro you’re stressed let me help you out.” Tadashi said lowly as he ran his hands down the other’s chest. “I don’t like it when you’re unhappy, let me fix it.” While Hiro was doing all he could to remain pissed off Tadashi was doing all he could to get his mind off it. And to say the least it was working. 

 

“Dashi Fred’s right out there.” He argued, he wasn’t use to his brother being so daring. Not that he was complaining but usually he was the reckless one. Not the other way around. He gasped softly when he felt Tadashi start to play with the buttons on his shorts. 

 

“He won’t know, just keep it down alright?” Tadashi said as he started to unzip his brother’s fly. Hiro might have been the older one of the two but that didn’t mean he was more logical or responsible than Tadashi. Instead of pushing him away, he slowly sunk his teeth into his bottom lip in anticipation. 

 

“Dashi don’t tease.” Hiro whispered as Tadashi shifted his shorts down around his thighs, palming at the growing tent his boxers. “We have to be quick before Fred comes in or something.” Tadashi pouted as he dropped to his knees, Hiro knew he hated to be rushed. 

 

He licked his lips as he pulled the other’s boxers down, freeing his already throbbing erection. That was another thing about the two of them, they were different ages but their sex drives matched each other’s to a T. Slowly Tadashi reached out and gently gripped Hiro’s cock, pumping a few times before poking his tongue out to lap delicately at the head. 

 

Hiro hissed again as his hands instinctively went the other’s black hair, lightly gripping the short locks. “What did I say about teasing?” He groaned softly, doing everything he could to keep his voice down. The last thing either of them wanted was for Fred to come waltzing in. 

 

Like that Tadashi opened his mouth and took the pink and dripping head past his lips. Every couple of seconds he take Hiro a bit further into his mouth until he could feel him hitting the back of his throat. He took whatever he couldn’t fit into his mouth into his hand. He worked the base with his hand while his mouth licked and sucked at the rest of Hiro’s cock. Every so often Hiro would tug at his hair, yanking the younger one’s head forward and forcing him to take more. 

 

 

“Fuck Dashi, when did you get so good at that?” Hiro groaned as Tadashi looked up at him in the most sinfully dirty way possible. His mouth was full of Hiro’s length but he batted his eyelashes so innocently at him. The sight was nearly enough to make Hiro cum right then and there. 

 

When Tadashi pulled away for a moment Hiro groaned in anguish. “No, no babe don’t stop.” He whined tugging again at his brothers head. But Tadashi had different ideas. He took Hiro’s now slick cock in his hand and pumped him, his thumb running over the head ever so often. 

 

“I will, I just want to have some fun first.” He whispered, loving what he could do to his brother after just a couple seconds. Hiro on the other hand didn’t find it very fun. He whimpered again as he thrust his hips forward, trying to get more of Tadashi’s hot wet mouth. 

 

“I love you, please, don’t make me beg, I’m already too stressed out remember.” Hiro tried to reason but all Tadashi did was bring his member up to his face, lips pressing soft sloppy kiss against the skin. Just when Hiro thinks he really will have to beg, Tadashi opens his mouth for a second time and takes Hiro to base. “Fuck Ahah…just like that baby boy.” Hiro gasped and thrust his hips again, making Tadashi almost gag. 

 

But if anything, Tadashi is determined. He relaxed his jaw and took Hiro as far as he can before halting all movement. That was Hiro’s cue. Slowly he pulled out before slamming back into his brother’s mouth. Tadashi closed his eyes as his hands searched for anything to hold onto. He knew his knees were going to be bruised in the morning but he’d do anything to make Hiro happy. And he wasn’t going to lie, he enjoyed it just as much.

 

Hiro continued to face fuck Tadashi, his hands gripping almost painfully tight at his hair as he pulls out just far enough to slam back in. He’s whispering such sweet things to him about how good his mouth is and how much loved him. It made finishing in his brother’s mouth all that filthier. “Ototo.” He mumbled, his eyes shut almost painfully. 

 

Hiro pumps into the other’s mouth a couple more times before slowly he slowly pulled out, watching how a few drops of cum drizzle out from between the other’s lips. Tadashi swallowed though and quickly ran his tongue over his lips, catching the last few drops. Hiro had to lean against the wall for support, afraid that he might actually fall over. “God damn, that was hot.” He panted, trying to get his breathing back under control.

 

 

 

“Good, feel better?” Tadashi grinned at him, still on his knees with a flushed look about him. Hiro nodded contentedly before carefully tucking himself back into his boxers and pulling up his pants. 

 

“Do you want me to…?” He trailed off glancing at the crotch of Tadashi’s pants. Tadashi quickly shook his head no, it’s not that he doesn’t want to because he does, badly. But they’ve already been in there for far too long and Fred is probably starting to wonder things. 

 

“When we get home?” He asked instead letting Hiro pull him up off the floor. Hiro sends him a lazy smile, there is no way he can get anymore done, not when he’s so blissed out. 

 

“Yeah, we should probably head back, I can finish all this tomorrow.” Tadashi quickly leaned over to press a tender kiss to Tadashi’s red swollen lips “Come on, let’s go home. I’m not finished with you yet.” Tadashi blushed before nodding. He couldn’t wait to leave. “Um…Dashi, one more thing.” Hiro says with a short sigh. “Tell Fred you can’t make it okay?” He asked, wrapping his arms around his younger brother’s shoulders. “I don’t want you going over there without me.” 

 

While Tadashi didn’t understand why nods and smiles anyway. “Sure, it wouldn’t have been fun without you anyway.” Hiro gives him another short kiss before ruffling his hair. 

 

“Now let’s go so I can show you just how much fun I am.” He sends Tadashi a wink before leading him out of his personal lab.


End file.
